My Little Victorian
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Elaine knew what respect was, she also knew the pain of betrayal. Having to move to Sweet Amoris after being banned as a traitor from her gang in New York and live with her aunt, she thought it was just another backwater town. But after discovering something deadly, she realises Sweet Amoris isn't so sweet. Teaming up to clear a name and going through high school isn't easy.
1. Prologue

**My Little Victorian**

**Prologue**

**April 23****rd**** 1842**

**London, England**

The rain pelted down onto the cobblestone pavements, the sounds of the hooves of horses clinking on the rough surface filled the street. There were plenty of people walking on the sides, desperate to get out the wet weather.

It never bothered him; no change in Mother Nature bothered him. If it snowed, he was fine; if it was warm he'd be fine but under the shade. The rain soothed his heart; there was something poetic about it that allowed thousands of songs and lyrics into his mind.

Elizabeth had always said it was as if he was born into the element, both of them looking peaceful when the other was present. Speaking of Elizabeth…

Lysander swallowed back the burning sensation in his throat. He was getting worked up over nothing; they weren't going _that _far yet. Tonight they would form the bond, they would become _Dimidium_. That was the first step and he was glad that she would accept such a burden.

"You should go and find her," Leigh smirked knowingly at his younger brother who kept gazing out at the street, crouched on the rooftop. "She is not getting younger little brother."

Lysander threw him an annoyed look. "And yet neither do we."

Leigh rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Must you be dramatic? Mother and Father do not seem to mind this lifestyle. It is not like we were given a choice."

Lysander snorted at the idea but kept his opinion to himself as he stood up straight. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the area for any danger _Nocte Venatores_. Every civilian lit up in a soft blue, signalling that they were innocents, nothing to worry about much.

"I shall see you later." Lysander murmured before jumping off the roof. His movement was graceful, like a cat's as he landed in a crouch before quickly stepping into the shadows. No one had taken notice or heard anything, continuing to walk home. He waited a few moments, counting to ten in his head before stepping out of the shadow and walking along the path.

His inhuman hearing and senses were running on high, sensing any movement from miles away in all directions. More attacks have occurred lately, he had to be careful.

Storks Manor was heading into view, sending Lysander's heart into a nervous frenzy. He's waited for this day for a year, ever since his eyes laid upon Elizabeth in the market place. It was as if Fate had a hand in it, no two souls were more meant for each other. She was his other half, his destined _Dimidium_…

As he walked closer, his gut tightened, the smell of death was evident. Lysander's eyes widened, seeing the black iron gates ripped off the hinges and onto the ground.

_No, no, no, no! _Lysander thought over and over again, running into the gates and finding blood tracking across the pavement. The front doors were forced open as he hesitantly walked through. Through his panic, he failed to sense the hatred and ambush that laid ahead. Only when he stepped into the drawing room, did he realise his fateful mistake.

Elizabeth, her long, curly dark chocolate hair was covering her chest, resting along her back as her ocean blue eyes were filled with fear. As soon as she saw him, the fear intensified. "Lysander no!" she screamed just as she struggled against the hold of the masked stranger behind her. She was in her nightgown, only waking up.

Lysander halted in his tracks, finding five members of the _Nocte Venatores_ in the drawing room, probably grinning underneath their black mouth guards. The familiar black armour with two silver angel wings with a sword in the middle of the amour, symbolising their cult mocked him.

"We have been expecting you _Caeruleus_," a woman with green eyes spoke, a golden line around her waist to identify her status as the leader hissed. "Here I thought you would never show up."

Lysander swallowed and stood up straighter. "I am here now, let her go."

She hummed, stroking Elizabeth's hair much to his displeasure. His fingers often ran through that soft hair of hers and to have someone else do it set a burning fire of anger in him. "When our informer claimed you had taken an interest in a human girl, I scoffed at the idea." She gripped Elizabeth's hair and yanked it, causing Elizabeth to cry out in pain. "To witness such…_abomination_, something so _disgusting_ and _inhumane_ makes me wonder what trickery you used on her."

Lysander hissed, his fangs showing in intimidation. "Love is no trickery. Our feelings are mutual and you have no right to separate us."

"Oh? Have you two bonded yet?" she sneered and when Lysander remained silent, she chuckled.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth shouted as she dropped her hair. She glared murderously at the woman, if only looks could really kill. "I fail to understand what is going on but you are trespassing. Leave before I call the local guards."

She chuckled; pinching Elizabeth's cheeks like a grandmother would to their grandchild at something adorable. "My dear, you are in no position to order us around. Besides, after tonight you will thank us for our services."

A loud gun shot went off outside, focusing everyone's attention to the windows. Lysander saw the opportunity and lunged at the woman, his finger nails extending into claws as he aimed for her neck. She turned just in time as he pushed her to the ground, his nails digging through the armour and into her skin.

She cried out in pain, staring into the murderous golden eyes. "Kill her now!"

Lysander snapped his attention away for a split second, allowing her to reach over and punch him square into the chest. Lysander flew back, colliding with the wall and creating a dent from the impact.

"Lysander!" Elizabeth screamed just as one of the _Nocte Venatores _reached over and cut her throat. His eyes widened as the life drained away from her eyes just as blood sprinkled out of her pale neck.

"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

**April 23****rd**** 1996**

**New York, United States of America**

Bruce watched in amazement as the serum soaked into the infant's blood stream. The tiny puff of dark chocolate brown hair changed into a blood scarlet red. She was crying, tears filling her newborn eyes. Pulses of green appeared, showing her veins to all that were watching.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the sign of the familiar failure. Soon the glowing veins disappeared as the infant continued to cry. It was as if all the tension in the room was sucked up by a vacuum cleaner and a smirk crossed his face.

"What now boss?" Leon, his second in command asked as Bruce placed his arms behind his back.

"Now we begin the others, the plan will continue on as planned."

* * *

**Here we are, My Little Victorian. Okay, so for those who know my work and are familiar with it, you know it's not going to follow the game story line _exactly _but with some twists here and there. I do warn you though, this is a supernatural fanfic (vampires, werewolves, etc.) but not like Twilight or anything.**

**Think of it as Twlight (with realistic vampires) having a one night stand with Nancy Drew and Sherlock and this is their love child. Okay? Good!**

**Quick hint: Can you guess what day the 23rd of April is? Leave your answers in the review box and I'll announce who got it right :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Run This Town

**Chapter One:**

**Run This Town**

**17 years later…**

Respect is everything.

I've been raised differently than other girls. To them, a princess is decided on by her beauty. To me, it's decided by blood. We fight for our people, to keep them safe while they sit on thrones with crowns and bat their eye lashes. The better you fight, the more respect you get. It's an obvious coda to live by.

The cold evening breeze touched my cheeks, lightly kissing them as I stared out into the distance. This was always something that calmed me, climbing all the way to the top of the Statue of Liberty and just gazing at the ocean. It was always something I did alone, the peace and quiet relaxing my mind.

As the wind tangled itself into my long scarlet red hair, a buzz in my pocket snapped me away from the horizon. Digging through, I grabbed my black IPhone 5 and unlocked it, finding a text message from none other than Adam.

**~There's going to be a fight tomorrow. Boss wants you home right now to debrief.~**

I rolled my eyes, putting my phone back into my pocket and stood up from the crown. Brushing off any dust on my jet black tights and quickly zipping up my leather jacket before taking one last look out to the ocean.

_I'll be back tomorrow, _with a tired sigh, I jumped off.

**oOo**

Bruce Leonardo DeLoria was the head of the biggest gang society in all of New York. There were five families altogether, each represented by a coloured dragon. Gold, Silver, Yellow, Red and Pink were the colours, the better your colour, the higher up you were in terms of gang.

He was the head of the Gold, making him carry all the power. Bruce was known as a legendary fighter, taking on more than one hundred men and coming out barely scratched.

And I was his daughter; I had a legacy to uphold.

"The Red have decided to create a serum," Bruce informed me, sitting at the dinner table and eating a roast duck, while I sat on the other end my own. "You will take two men and head to the Brooklyn Bridge. You will serve as a distraction whilst Adam and his team steal the serum."

I stopped in mid-chew. "Why aren't you sending me to grab the serum? I'm quicker and least likely to get caught."

"Are you questioning my order?"

My eyes looked down slightly. "Of course not."

Bruce's eyes softened a bit as he took a sip of his red wine. "Adam has proven himself to be capable enough. He has rose through the ranks quickly and besides," I looked up at him. "They will expect you to be fighting."

I nodded, resumed finishing the rest of my dinner before standing up and leaving the dining room. Bruce didn't say a word as the door closed behind me and I headed to the elevator. I needed to be alone again, to be able to dwell on the information and figure out a battle plan.

It would most likely be after school, knowing how most of the lackeys the Reds have were kids in high school and around my age. As the elevator stopped on my floor, I found Adam waiting for me, a sly smile on his face.

"Boss inform you of what's going down tomorrow?" he asked, his Brooklyn accent coming out thick and I nodded.

"Be careful," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't exactly like the idea of not being by your side."

"Worried about me?"

I answered with a scowl and he chuckled, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear before pulling me close. It was times like these, when we were alone, that we were able to steal a kiss. I had yet to kiss him, even after five months of seeing him.

Everyone got in the way, the life got in the way but I knew one day it would happen. I was just starting to get a little impatient.

As footsteps echoed, we pulled apart, still not able to get a kiss and from the annoyed look on Adam's face, I could tell he felt the same. Eric, one of my close friends, turned the corner and smirked, seeing the two of us together.

"Ah, the lovely knight cock blocks the princess's kiss once again," he smirked, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, Danny wants you to run through tomorrow with us."

I nodded as Eric pulled me away, glancing over my shoulder and finding Adam giving Eric a hard look. I turned back to my friend and scowled at him. "You have the worse timing, you know that right?"

"And yet, when you _finally _kiss him, it'll be like fireworks going off in the background."

**oOo**

As I parked my silver Corvette in the school car park, Eric, Danny and Raquel climbed out of the car. A. Philip Randolph was where my father sent all of the Gold Dragon kids to; even though it was a public school it still had high academics.

"So, when's this fight gonna go down?" Raquel aka Rocket, asked as she handed me my back pack.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not coming." I told her and she mirrored my actions, crossing her arms over her chest. I knew I was going to get what Eric liked to call 'Mexican Beat Down' from her.

"_Chika_, you know you can't start a fight without me."

"It's dangerous, I'm not letting you."

Raquel opened her mouth to retort when Danny gave her a firm shake of his head. "I don't want you there either," he murmured to her, holding her close and she melted in his arms. Danny was the only one who knew how to calm her Mexican blood down and was often made to make his girlfriend see reason.

"Fine, but you better kick their asses," Raquel muttered and looked at Danny. "And you be safe."

Eric snorted. "We've got Elaine with us, we won't even participate."

I rolled my eyes as we headed inside, members of the gang from all the colours except Red, greeted me with respect, murmuring "_Rose_," along the way. The name _Rose, _meant someone who was nice to look at but was deadly. I was given this as a sign of respect as I was the _Golden Rose_, the highest title for a female fighter.

"Are you worried for this afternoon?" Danny asked her in his usual quiet voice as Eric and Raquel walked ahead.

A sickening feeling wouldn't shake off this morning as I frowned. "No, but keep on the lookout. I have a feeling something's not right."

**oOo**

After I dropped Raquel at her house, I drove to the Brooklyn Bridge and parked further away. Climbing out of the car, I made sure my hair was tied back as we walked down, heading for the area underneath the bridge.

Already, my senses were on high alert as my eyes found the group of Red. Their leader's son, a guy named Robert, stood in front with a cocky grin on his face.

"Time to settle this pointless argument," I called, stepping forward and staring at him hard with a hand on my hip. "What conditions do you want?"

"I want nothing but the glory of defeating you." He replied, smirking at me and I cracked my knuckles.

"Fine, let's get this over with. I have a paper to finish by tomorrow."

Robert launched himself, letting out a furious set of punches but I blocked them by holding an arm in front of me. When I saw a break in the rhythm, my fist collided with his stomach, sending him flying back.

A few of his lackeys stepped forward, iron pipes in their hands and I narrowed my eyes at them. "Using weapons? Where's your sense of honour?" I spat at them as Robert slowly got up, clutching his stomach with one hand.

"When it comes to facing you, honour can take a fucking hike." Robert sneered as I blocked the attacks.

Grabbing one of their arms, I twisted it so hard that the crack of his bone echoed and I snatched the iron pipe as he fell to the ground, howling in pain. Using the pipe to block their attacks, I did a roundhouse kick to the one behind me before letting out a series of furious hits with the iron pipe.

By the end of it, every Red was down on the ground, either unconscious or in pain. "Submit defeat," I demanded, pointing the pipe at Robert who chuckled, smirking at me like a cat to a fish.

"Why submit when we've won?" he asked. "Like you, I was a distraction. We caught wind of your 'plans' and decided to give your team a little present."

My face fell, worry in my eyes as I stared at him disbelief. "What?"

"What was his name? Oh yeah, Adam wasn't it? Too bad you won't be able to get your little kis—" he was cut off by the swift hit to the head by the iron pipe, rending him unconscious as my anger started to boil.

"Shit, we have to get them!" Eric shouted, the two of them running to the car and I shook my head, throwing them the car keys.

"I'll meet you there!" I shouted, running off and jumping into the air, launching myself at a roof and landing in a crouch before running and jumping across the rooftops.

As I ran, my heart and mine were to Adam, was he okay? What the hell happened? How the fuck did they know of our plan?

The shipping warehouse came into view and I could see blood and weapons lying all over the place. Jumping down, my eyes searched the area and found no sign of Adam or the others.

Stepping inside the opened door, I walked in on Adam standing over a Red's body, a bottle in his hand. I opened my mouth to say something when Adam said something that made me freeze.

"I told you this is what happens if you try to double cross me. You weren't supposed to step out of our deal," Adam said coldly, as the Red began to slowly disappear. "We both agreed on making the serum to destroy Delora's rule but you snakes had to try and take it away from me. Big mistake."

My eyes widened. "Adam?" I asked and he looked over, his eyes full of cold emotions, no longer the warmth they used to hold.

"You're supposed to be at the bridge, why the fuck are you here?" he snapped and I took a step back, suddenly afraid.

"I fucking came here to help you!" I shouted at him, taking a step forward. "It was you…you told them our plans. What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

Adam smirked. "I would've like to keep you around for longer, but apparently that won't work," he pulled out a gun. "Time for plan B."

I didn't get enough time to react as something sharp hit my chest and I blacked out.

**oOo**

I groaned, my chest feeling like it was on fire as voices filled the room. I picked them out as Raquel, Eric and Danny's with Aunt Elizabeth's as well to my surprise.

"Thank god you're awake!" Raquel swore in relief as I opened my eyes, finding I was in the medical wing of an unfamiliar place. "If you dare pull shit like this again—"

"Rocket, shut up," Aunt Elizabeth told her firmly and turning to me, her blue eyes full of sympathy. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Like shit, what the fuck happened?" I croaked, my throat dry from lack of liquids and Danny handed me a small cup of water. Slowly, I sat up and drank it eagerly. That's when I remembered Adam. "Where's that son of a bitch?!"

Danny placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't move too much, your wounds a still healing."

"Adam's back home, swimming in his glory of getting the serum and killing the traitor," Eric said dryly, raising an eyebrow. "Now I don't believe that little shit's story one bit, so what happened?"

I told them what I found out as I walked in on Adam reaping in the glory of his kills and they were all shocked; Raquel comforting me as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I have to tell my father the truth." I murmured, allowing Raquel to comfort me and Aunt Elizabeth shook her head.

"You don't get it, Bruce has made it very clear that you no longer are his daughter. You've been stripped of your title and everything! He thinks you're dead." She told me and my eyes widened.

"So…that's it then? I have to hide in New York for the rest of my FUCKING LIFE?!" I screamed, throwing the plastic cup so hard at the wall that it created a small dent.

"No, you'll be going to a small town and living with my sister, Seraphine."

* * *

**Cookies to most of you as you did guess that the 23rd April is my birthday, but it's also William Shakespeare's birthday as well; wonder what that says about me? Hmm...**

**Anyone, yes I will be using some Latin words to describe the vampire side of things and in the words in the last ones were roughly the translation of these:**

**Nocte Venatores - Night Hunters**

**Dimidum - Other Half**

**and the other one was Blood or Night Drinker or something. I dunno.**

**And like MLR:RON, the chapters will be titled as the song for that one, so enjoy and have fun with this! Oh and if you are like me and enjoy Skyrim, I've been writing a fanfic and finished the first one and it's called Little Spit Fire: Meridia. It's M rated so be warned and it's a Farkas x OC with my character on Skyrim, Avyanna. So check it out!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Once Upon A December

**Chapter Two:**

**Once Upon A December**

As the car pulled up, Aunt Elizabeth flashed me a look of understanding. "Elaine, I can only imagine how you're feeling—"

I cut her off with a deadly look. "Don't even go there." I warned her before getting out of the car, slamming it shut as the front door opened and revealed a woman with magenta coloured hair, bright blue eyes in a purple turtle neck shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"Lizzy! It's been so long!" she exclaimed and Elizabeth sighed, obviously not liking the nickname.

"Seraphine," Elizabeth said as she walked around and gave a hug to her sister. "This is Elaine, Karen's daughter."

Seraphine pulled back and stared at me in awe, a small smile on her face. "You look so much like her," she whispered, hand covering her mouth slightly and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks," I muttered, heading straight inside without waiting another word. Secretly, I knew I was being impolite but at the moment I couldn't care less; my whole life has been ripped away. Not only that, but my mother's side of the family _actually _cares is just plain weird.

My eyes found photos hung in square frames along the wall near the stairs. Pictures of Aunt Elizabeth and Aunt Seraphine when they were younger, along with a girl with ocean blue eyes and long, chocolate brown hair. All three were smiling in ever picture and my fingers lightly grazed them.

"That's Karen when she was younger," Aunt Seraphine smiled warmly, entering the house. "She was the kind one, balancing Elizabeth and I. You really do look like her, except with dyed hair."

"This is my natural hair colour," I said, pulling away from the pictures and finding my suitcase next to her. "I could've brought that in."

Aunt Seraphine waved it off, grabbing it and leading me up stairs. "It's not a problem, Lizzy filled me in and I must say, what a bastard."

I stared at her in surprise for her language and she just winked, opening the door to my bedroom which had blue coloured walls and cream carpet. A queen sized bed filled the middle of the room with purple and white bed sheets, a few books in a book shelf and a desk with a black chair. There were a couple of wardrobes here and then, painted white as the window was opened.

"This was Karen's room," Aunt Seraphine smiled, dropping my suitcase on my bed. "I thought you might like it more than just the plain old guest room."

I didn't say anything as she walked past, pausing in the doorway. "Oh and called me Sara, Seraphine is just way too old and a mouth-full." She smiled before shutting the door.

Instead of sorting my stuff out, I just collapsed onto the bed, allowing the tears to finally fall. _Everything is so messed up…_

That night I dreamt of silver hair and whispering voices.

**oOo**

"Get up sweetie!" Aunt Sara forced the curtains open, blasting the room with bright sunlight. "It's always healthy to start the day off with smiles."

"Fuck off," I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Aunt Sara just smiled before walking out of the room, a bounce in her step. Sighing, I threw my covers off and got out, getting dressed.

As I walked down the stairs, Aunt Sara pursed her lips at my outfit. "Are you sure you want to make that impression on your first day?"

Says the woman wearing the fairy costume.

I glanced down at myself, finding nothing wrong with wearing black tights, black leather knee high boots and a light grey long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it.

"It's fine," I said, grabbing some bread and throwing it into the toaster. "I just want to get this thing done."

"Not used to starting over?"

I didn't answer as the toast popped up and I spread some butter on them, eating it quickly before grabbing the pack back Aunt Sara held up.

"Do you have your painkillers?" she asked worriedly and I held up a prescribed bottle, shoving them into my bag. "Hand them to the nurse for safe keeping, have a good first day."

"Alright," I muttered, walking past and heading out the door. Aunt Sara followed and stood on the front porch, beaming.

"Make good choices!" she called as I walked down the street. I groaned in embarrassment, hoping no one was close enough to hear it. There were a few students here and there as I made my way towards Sweet Amoris High, the local high school for the small town.

Along the way, I ran a hand through my hair, loving the feeling of its long length as I walked through the front gates. Automatically, people stared and whispered amongst themselves while I ignored them.

A plump woman in pink with her hair tied back was smiling a little too happily, greeted me at the front door. "You must be Elaine Stokes. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here."

"Sure," I crossed my arms over my chest and she just smiled.

"I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete," she informed me and I nodded, walking into the building and finding a door that had 'Student Council' in bold, black letters.

Opening the door, I poked my head in and found a guy with honey blonde hair, hunched over a desk with a pile of papers in front of him. "Hello? I'm looking for some guy named Nathan?"

He turned around and chuckled at the mix up. "It's Nathaniel and that's me," he stood up as I walked into the room. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, the principal said something about you checking my enrolment or something."

"Oh, you must be the new student," he smiled, realising who I was. "Sure, I'll just take a look."

As he began to shuffle papers, my chest hurt slightly and I placed my bag on the desk, fishing around for my pain killers. Nathaniel noticed and looked over curiously.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as I pulled out the bottle and some water.

"Pain killers," I answered, popping one in and drinking it down. "Which reminds me, where's the nurses office? I have to give these to her."

"Down the hall on your right," he answered without a beat as he pulled out a folder and scanned through it. "Well…it looks like there are some things missing here. A photo for your school ID and $25 for enrolment fee. Also the parental form hasn't been handed in."

I sighed, pinching the bridge between my eyes and shaking my head. Aunt Sara probably forgot to do all of that, god dammit. "Alright, I'll get it sorted out."

"Bring it back to me when you're done," he smiled as I grabbed my bag, leaving the room and heading to the nurses office. She, thankfully, had my medical certificate and knew what happened, taking my pain killers and instructing to come and get some whenever my chest began to hurt.

As I left the nurse's office, I heard some commotion coming from down the hall and found three girls surrounding a small, weak looking boy with huge glasses.

"I forgot my lunch money so be a dear and give me some of yours," the blonde smiled sweetly and I rolled my eyes, walking over and giving a good kick to the back of her leg.

It didn't do any damage, but she fell down onto her knees from surprise and looked up at me, her blue eyes glowing with anger. "What the fuck you bitch!" she screeched and I gave her a bored look.

"If I'm a bitch, you must really deserve it," I told her calmly, glaring at her. "Now get out of my sight before I'm no longer in a good mood."

She hissed, almost cat-like before getting up and storming away with her two friends not far behind her. I watched them go before turning to the kid, finding him staring at me in wonder.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, a little creeped out. "Don't let girls like her walk all over you."

He nodded and thrusted out his hand. "I'm Kentin, but you can call me Ken if you want."

I just gave him a nod, not used to shaking people's hands and wasn't going to start now. "Elaine, do you know where I can get my school ID photo taken?"

"Oh you're new," he beamed. "You can get them done at the Dollar Shop. Want me to take you there?"

I shook my head, taking a step back. "I'm good, thanks though," I said quickly before turning around and walking out of school, heading towards the Dollar Shop. It was next door to some clothes shop that had a guy dressed in Victorian clothes putting things on display.

Walking past him, I felt his eyes on me and turned, meeting his. His dark eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. I raised an eyebrow before heading inside the Dollar Shop.

**oOo**

Since my enrolment was taken care of, I entered my first class which happened to be Music. Immediately, I sat up the back and grabbed my notebook out as the teacher came in, a young woman with blonde hair and a nice smile.

"Alright everyone, I understand we have a new student amongst us," her eyes scanned the class before falling onto me. "Give a warm welcome to Elaine Stokes everyone, she just transferred here from New York."

Everyone stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, stare at me like I've just killed eleven people," I snapped in sarcasm and they turned back around, grumbling while I focused my attention back on my notebook.

"Interesting way to introduce yourself," she chuckled before turning serious. "Alright, since we're coming back fresh from a two week break, how about a nice little exercise to get our thoughts going?"

Turning around and grabbing the white board marker, she began to write on the cold surface and underlined it in black. "What are you best memories? Most songs that are composed are from a singer's best memories or something that makes them smile. I want each of you to think hard and write down a quick song on your best memories."

The class quiet down immediately, everyone scribbling away madly on their books or note pads. I looked down at mine and thought hard for a moment, I didn't have many since I never took notice of things.

Adam's face filled my mind and I pushed it back, only painful ones, go figure.

Closing my eyes, I focused hard, trying to find anything when a small voice sang, I focused more on that, recalling something so deep that I almost believed it didn't exist.

"Time's up!" the teacher announced, snapping my eyes opened and I stared at my paper in panic. Surprisingly, words were written on it and I had no clue where I had heard them. "Lysander, would you like to start us off?"

A guy with silver hair and a black end stood up, immediately my eyes were captured by his Victorian clothing and reminding me of the guy I saw in the shop earlier.

"_Riding on the melody the two of us created, the future overlaps with now. Unchanging tightly like this phrase, I don't want to say,_" I was drawn in by his sweet voice, calming my thoughts down. "_Stumbling, chatting and falling we go in the direction of tomorrow. Even though it's obvious you're not here, it's full of noise."_

"_I pleaded with god to stop this time, time lead and feed back already. A sigh is about to come out, don't avert, don't avert your eyes…"_

"_Smile fully, aim for tomorrow with a 1000% cheerful peace sign. At that time, the two word phrase, helplessly my heart started to fly…"_ He looked up at the front. "_I'm drawn to you…"_

The class clapped as Lysander sat down while the teacher beamed. "Excellent work as always…how about you Elaine?" she looked at me and I froze before getting up.

"Don't blame me if it's shit," I muttered, looking at the page and somehow, the melody came to my mind. "_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost…remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December,"_

"_Someone hold me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully…across my memories…"_

I closed my eyes, feeling myself and actually imagining it happening right then and there. "_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully…across my memories…."_

"_Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember...things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember…"_

"_And a song, someone sings….once upon a December…."_ I opened my eyes and found the whole class staring in disbelief. A snappy retort was about to escape my lips but the bell rang, signalling the end of class. As I grabbed my stuff, a hand appeared on my desk and I looked up.

Lysander stared at me with such intensity, I actually thought he was going to say something, his miss matched eyes, green and gold, searching mine for an answer. Finally, after a weird moment, he walked away, leaving me confused as hell.

**oOo**

"Oh look, another red head," a voice called and I stopped in mid walk, looking over and finding a guy with shoulder length red hair in a rebel looking outfit. He threw a cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out with his foot. "Let me guess, new kid."

"Let me guess, wannabe rebel?" I retorted in his exact tone and he glared whilst a chuckle came from behind him. We both looked and found Lysander sitting on the wooden bench, notepad in hand.

"Hmph, what's with the tough chick attitude? You won't get laid if you keep that up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I need dating advice from Captain Chastity Belt."

Without waiting for him to reply, I kept walking out of the school and headed straight home. Aunt Sara was happy to see me and thrilled that the school didn't need to call her in, treating me with a nice cooked meal of lasagne. Now I wasn't one to turn that Italian dish down.

"I'm going to take a walk," I said, getting up and handing her my plate. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Take your phone with you and be careful, sometimes nasty things come out at night."

I snorted. "In this backwater town, what's the worst that could happen? A mini Chihuahua biting my ankle?" I asked, grabbing my phone and heading out the front door. I decided on heading to the park, finding it soothing and relaxing, being alone and all.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up, smiling at the number. "How's my favourite Mexican?"

"Missing her _chika_, that's for sure," Raquel replied. "So what's the town like? I heard it's nice in the summer."

"I'm not even going to comment, that's how bad it is."

Raquel laughed and I smiled to myself before frowning, sniffing the air. A metallic scent filled the air, my nose being invaded by it. I knew that smell too well, following it and stopping in my tracks. "Rocket, I take back what I just said."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked worriedly as I stared at the dead body of a young woman, pale blonde hair and deathly pale skin, her eyes closed with blood pouring out of her body. My eyes narrowed, crouching down and taking a better look.

Two puncture wounds at the neck caught my attention, and as I reached out to touch it, something fell behind me. Spinning around, I came face to face with glowing golden eyes.

"ELAINE BETHANY STOKES-DELORA IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I WILL—" Raquel was cut off as I pressed the button, hanging up on her.

* * *

**Alright guys, I will be MIA starting today and finishing on the 6th August as I have Yearly Exams and need to study for them. Hence why this chapter is up early and you guys can enjoy it and stuff. **

**I am loving Aunt Sara, she seems like a nice lady.**

**Songs: Once Upon A December - Anastasia movie (Good one to watch), Brand New Melody - Uta no Prince Sama (Also a good anime to watch) so yeah, go and listen to them. Hopefully this excuses my absence for the next couple of days. Hey, I try alright.**

**Maybe, _maybe, _I might be able to post one during my three day break in between exams but don't hold your breath.**

**Ha, I feel like such a jerk for leaving you all on a cliff hanger -insert Troll Face- :D**


	4. Chapter 3 - Girl On Fire

**Chapter Three:**

**Girl On Fire**

I couldn't look away, my body frozen as he stepped forward, the moonlight shining on his body.

"You shouldn't be here," he said in a quiet, but chilling voice. "Is this some kind of sick joke? The universes own little game with me?"

I frowned. "Okay, I have no clue what you're going on about, but there is a dead girl _right here_," I pointed to the body.

He barely glanced at it, his focus more and more on me. "How, how can they mimic you? So perfectly, from the voice to the eyes," he studied my hair. "The shade is wrong."

Okay, now I was fed up. "Back the fuck up," I poked his chest rather roughly, making him wince. "I don't know who you are and you come around, muttering things that I don't know nor care about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm calling the cops," I grabbed my phone from my pocket but quick as lightning, his hand was wrapped around my wrist.

Instinctively, I used his body weight against him and threw him over my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes widened as he back flipped in the air and landed with such grace.

That's when I saw them.

A distinctive pair of fangs in his mouth. Quickly, he closed his mouth but knew I had already seen them. And the scary part? I wasn't afraid, more curious than ever. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and he stood further away, a small breeze picking up.

"Does it matter?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, shoving my phone back into my pocket with a stiff stance. "Considering you just killed a girl? Yeah, I'd say it does matter."

"I did not kill her," he replied, taking a better look at her. "I do not even know her name."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Feel like a late night stroll?"

He flashed me a displeased look, obviously not impressed with my sarcasm as I continued to stare at him. "For a _Nocte Venatore _you do not know much."

My eyebrow rose in questioning. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what that is, but if you're not going to eat me or attack me," his disapproval became even more apparent. "Then I'm going."

Before I could turn around, his hand was wrapped around my arm and I snapped back, glaring at him coldly. "I suggest you get your…wow your hands are surprinsgly warm," I noticed, actually turning around and touching him, feeling warmth underneath the skin. "I thought vampires were cold blooded."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"What? Vampire? I assumed that's what you are with the whole creepy fang thing going on in that mouth."

Without warning, he threw his head back, laughing out loud before looking back at me, amusement in his eyes. "You may look like her, but you are far from her."

"What is your name?" I asked him curiously, withdrawing my hand back and he gave me a small smile.

"Lysander Herondale."

**oOo**

As soon as Aunt Sara threw open the curtains, I groaned at the sudden intrusion of light, snuggling deeper into my covers.

"Wake up sweetie!" she called, grabbing my covers and throwing them off, the cold alerting my body and slowly my mind. "You don't want to be late on your second day of school."

"Yes I do," I grumbled, getting out of bed and having a shower before throwing on some dark blue skinny jeans and a light green singlet with a black leather jacket. I tied my hair back into a ponytail before joining Aunt Sara downstairs for breakfast. Raquel had given me the chewing out of a life time for hanging up but I told her my phone had died.

"Now look at this," she shook her head, showing me the newspaper. "That poor girl's family, I can only imagine the pain their going through."

My eyes scanned the page before looking away, eating my toast. "Did they say how she died?"

"Blood loss, no cuts or anything except two puncture wounds on the neck."

Somehow I managed to keep a straight face and nod, finishing the last bit of toasted bread before grabbing my back pack and throwing my black leather boots on.

"I'll see you later," I told her and Aunt Sara cleared her throat. "What?"

She smiled warmly. "Did Lizzy told you that I got you a job at the Clothing Store?" she paused, seeing the look on my face. "You may be staying here, but I want you to still get a job. You didn't have one in New York."

"Not looking for one," I muttered, walking out the front door and she followed me.

"You start today after school, have fun!" she called and I groaned, shaking my head as I headed towards school. As soon as I walked into the door, that blonde from yesterday stepped in front of me with her cronies behind her.

"I have a bone to pick with you," she hissed at me and I just walked past, not bothering to deal with her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouted, reaching out to grab my arm but I spun around, grabbing it and twisting it around to her back.

"Don't touch me," I whispered into her ear and pushed her away, walking further down the hall and taking a left. I found my locker and did the combination.

"Elaine!" Kentin called, running towards me as I shut my locker, grabbing my books.

"Kentin….right?" I asked and he nodded. "What's up? Did that blonde bimbo do anything to you?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen Amber yet but that's not what I'm here for. The principal wants to see you in the teacher's lounge," he explained, leading me down the hall to the staff room. I walked in, finding the principal sitting on a chair and chatting with my music teacher.

She looked up and saw me standing there, smiling at me. "Ah, Miss Stokes come in," she said, gesturing me to walk in as I closed the door behind me. "I wanted to let you know that it is compulsory to join a club here at Sweet Amoris."

_What is with everyone and making me join their stupid teams? _I wondered with a heavy sigh, crossing my arms across my chest. "What are my choices?"

"The Basketball Club or the Gardening Club."

"Basketball," I said without hesitation. Now while I wasn't a big fan of the sport, it was better than having me try to plant a seed in the ground. The seed wouldn't have survived.

"Okay then, head over to the gymnasium at lunch," she dismissed me as the bell rang for the first class. I nodded, opening the door and walking out without another word.

**oOo**

The sounds of sneakers running against the polished wooden floor filled my ears as I walked into the gymnasium. I found a bunch of guys playing basketball, spying the red head guy from yesterday.

"Elaine," Nathaniel greeted, jogging over and giving me a warm smile. "So you're helping out with the club?"

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "It was either this or gardening and I'm not too sure that would've been a good idea."

Nathaniel chuckled just as someone blew a whistle. We looked over and found the red head guy handing it back to the coach and glaring at Nathaniel.

"If you're done licking her face, come and play already!" He snapped at Nathaniel who let out a low growl. The way he stood and the murderous glare towards him reminded me of a pissed off cat.

"You alright there?" I asked him and Nathaniel snapped out of the mood quickly, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about Castiel," he said, walking backwards toward the game. "I'll talk to you later."

I didn't say anything, feeling a set of eyes on me and looked over towards the bleaches, finding Lysander sitting on the sidelines in the gym uniform. He was watching me, to the point where I found it a little creepy.

"Miss Stokes?" the coach called, jogging over while the boys continued their basketball game. "Sorry to be a pain, but could you grab some more balls?"

I raised an eyebrow but nodded, turning on my heel and walking out of the gym. I paused at the door and looked back, finding Lysander no longer watching me but at the game. I shook off the weird feeling and left the gym.

**oOo**

I swung my back over my shoulder, closing my locker when I heard a voice call out my name. Turning, I looked over and saw Nathaniel walking down the stairs, carrying a piece of white paper in his hand.

"Elaine, could you do me a favour?" he asked and I checked the time on my phone.

"It better be quick," I replied and he nodded, handing me the paper.

"I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less I see of him, the better. Can you get him to sign it and bring it back to me please?"

I rolled my eyes, giving him a hard look. "Seriously? What's wrong with the guy besides the obvious?"

"Please?"

My eyes searched his face and then sighed, turning on my heel and heading outside. I had a rough idea where he would be and headed to the gymnasium, hearing the familiar sound of sneakers on polished wood. Opening the door, I slipped inside as Castiel slam dunked the ball into the hoop and the basketball bounced on the ground.

"Castiel?" I called, walking over as he picked up the ball, looking at me with hard eyes.

"Nat's play toy," he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want?"

Wordlessly, I shoved the piece of paper at him before crossing my arms across my chest. He took one look at it and shoved it back at me. "Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it."

"You kinda are," I replied and he glared. "Look, I have some place to be so either sign it willingly or I'll force you. Your choice."

He snorted, looking at me up and down. "What are you going to do? Whip me with your hair?"

I cracked my knuckles. "How about shoving my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting my shoe for a week."

"Big words, can you back them up?"

I took a step forward just as Castiel's gaze looked past me and I turned, finding Lysander standing there, watching the exchange carefully. "I didn't touch her."

"I had not said anything," Lysander replied, walking over and in between Castiel and I, making it into a small triangle. "Do you have a guilty conscious?"

Castiel glared at him, Lysander matching it with a calm gaze before Castiel swore under his breath, snatching the note and quickly scribbling on it with the pen Lysander provided and shoved it back into my chest. I held back the wince from the slight pain.

"Now get out, I'm sick of looking at you," he spat at me, heading back onto the court and I rolled my eyes.

"Gladly," I muttered, heading outside and realised Lysander was following after me. "What is it Edward?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Edward?"

"You know, from that shit movie Twilight?" I asked and then thought of something. "Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

A small smile appeared on the corners of his lips. "Am I sparkling to you?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

The smile left Lysander's face as he sighed; standing straighter in that elegant manner he did naturally. "What you saw last night…it wasn't me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me? I'm not the one who's dead, nor her family."

A strange look passed his eyes as he frowned. "I assumed that's why you're here, for your people to keep an eye on us."

"I'm here because…" I broke off, a fresh stab of pain hitting my chest, my skin remembering the shot and I lightly placed my hand over it. "Doesn't matter, but I'm not that Nocturnal Venaspore—"

"_Nocte Venatore_,"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah that thing, I don't know what they are and don't care about them."

Lysander stared at me intensely, his eyes surveying and studying my entire body. "But you carry the silver thorned rose in your blood," he said in confusion and I just rolled my eyes, giving up entirely on the whole conversation.

"Look, I've got a job I don't even want to go to," I handed him the signed form. "Can you give that to Nathaniel? Thanks," I walked off before he could say a word.

**oOo**

The bell chimed as I walked into the clothing store, the air conditioner on full blast. "Hello? My aunt set up a job for me here…" I called, walking in further and finding a man coming out the back with a white haired girl following him.

Both spotted me and the white haired girl smiled while the guy stood frozen, staring at me as if he had seen a ghost. "Hey, you must be Elaine. I didn't know you were Fairy Godmother Sara's niece."

I blinked, frowning at her before recalling Aunt Sara's job. "Uh yeah."

"I'm Rosalya and this is my boyfriend Leigh, he runs the shop," Rosalya continued to babble until finally Leigh said something in pure shock.

"Elizabeth?"

* * *

**Damn, I'm leaving so many hints of what people are, I want y'all to guess. Here's a hint of the two characters to look for: Nathaniel and Castiel. Why, they get along like cats and dogs...hmm...**

**Anyway, two more exams to go then I have two weeks off. Funny thing, at first I was nervous about them, but when I finished my Drama one first I now go in thinking: IMMA CONQUER THESE BITCHES! and I do the exam. Interesting...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying and why don't you slap that review button and tell me what you think of this take on a supernatural CandyxLysander, 'cause I enjoy reading the reviews you all leave. They make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Eyes Open

**Chapter Four:**

**Eyes Open**

I frowned at Leigh as Rosalya's eyes widened, staring at her boyfriend in shock and switching between us. "It's Elaine," I corrected him and looked at Rosalya. "Is he okay?"

"Sure, let me just talk to him. He had a close friend named Elizabeth who died recently and you look slightly like her," Rosalya quickly said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and dragging him out the back. She slammed the door shut, only to open it once more, stick her head out and say, "You can start folding the pile of shirts by the change rooms,"

I sighed, wondering what the hell that was about before heading over to the designated pile. As I began folding (and working out how to make them nice,) my thoughts kept floating back to last night's events. Who knew taking a walk at night would be so deadly? Excuse the pun.

As I finished folding the pile into a nice stack, the door to the back room opened and Rosalya reappeared with a calmer Leigh. Leigh came over and bowed slightly.

"Excuse my earlier behaviour," he apologised, standing up straighter. "As Rosa stated earlier, I recently lost a friend and sincerely apologise for mistaking you as her."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's cool, but please don't do it again. I'm not too fond of getting mistaken for dead people."

The two of them exchanged a look before Rosalya smiled at my work. "They look good, a little sloppy but still good."

The door to the shop opened and to my surprise, in walks Lysander who also seemed surprised to see me. The feeling was definitely mutual.

"Elaine? What are you doing here?" he asked me and I pointed to Leigh.

"My aunt set up a job for me here," I answered dryly, hinting at the fact that I didn't particularly want to be here but apparently my message needs to be clearer as none of them understood.

"Lysander, you know this girl?" Leigh asked with a tensed tone and Lysander looked at me briefly before switching his gaze to Leigh.

"Of course, she has recently enrolled into the school. I assumed Rosa would have informed you."

"Okay, what's up with the formal, British accents?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms over my chest. Seriously, the entire thing had begun to bug me. "What is this? The Victorian era?"

A small smile twitched on Lysander's face. "If only," he replied before switching his gaze to Leigh. "If I may speak to my brother in private, Rosa?"

"Go ahead, I'll be here whipping Elaine into shape," she smiled, waving them off as they disappeared into the back room.

I raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a hard look. "I don't know what kind of messed up shit you're into, but there will be _no _whipping."

"I like to do more than whip with Leigh," she winked and laughed at my expression as I rolled my eyes.

"So they're brothers? They don't really look like it," I muttered, ignoring the fact that my hair began to stand on edge.

"Leigh takes after their father more."

I turned around, narrowing my eyes out the window. There was a light blue Suzuki Swift parked across the street. For some reason, it looked just a _little _bit suspicious to me. Two men in simple, casual wear appeared from the car but underneath there was a hint of black armour, so small to the eye but I was raised to see _everything_ around me.

"Rosalya, go out the back with Leigh and Lysander, stay there until I tell you to come out," I instructed her and she opened her mouth to object. "_Now!_"

She closed her mouth and nodded, heading straight for the door to the back room and disappearing inside, closing the door firmly behind her. I went behind the counter, pretending to be working on the cash register when they entered.

"Excuse me, is the owner of this store here?" the guy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes asked, smiling warmly. It didn't faze me, that smile just made me sick to my stomach.

"Unfortunately he isn't," I answered politely. "He's gone to Mexico for the week and won't return until Sunday."

His partner's smile disappeared, the brown eyes on him turning slightly black. "Bullshit, we saw them not two seconds ago!" he snapped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's 'them'? I thought you were just looking for the owner," I asked and had the satisfaction of watching his face go red with embarrassment.

Quickly, his partner stepped back in. "Excuse my friend's rudeness, a friend of his recently died—"

"Seems like everyone is dying these days."

His eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. "Aren't you just…precious. We know Mr Herondale is here and it is better for him to just come out or else I'm afraid we'll have to use force."

I snorted, I honestly couldn't help it. "What are you going to do? Do a rage quit with one of the tables?" I asked and in a split second, ducked as a fist came flying towards my face. I stood up straight, finding both of them holding out very, _very _sharp silver knives. "Okay, now that was just rude."

"TELL US WHERE HE IS YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" his partner shouted, thrusting the knife forward and I dodged each attack, reaching down and grabbing what I could. A coat hanger and smashed it into his face. The hook of it dug deep into his cheek, getting caught within it and he roared at the pain.

"For a human, you seem strong," the other one said in surprise, walking around and heading inside the counter with me.

"I'm starting to think there is some racism going on here," I stated, ducking and then jumping over his shoulders as he threw a knife towards my head. "Shit! Watch where you're throwing those things!"

He just laughed, throwing some more as I ran across the room, diving and rolling along the ground. I flipped a table full of clothes to use as cover as I re-thought my strategy. Another knife was thrown, jamming itself in the wall in front of me as I flinched in surprise.

"It's futile! Just give up Mr Herondale's location and you will go unharmed."

I reached over and pulled the knife out, grabbing a 25% off tag and shoving it onto the tip of the knife. "Here, have 25% off!" I shouted as I quickly rolled along the floor and threw the knife at him.

It landed right into his chest as his eyes widened in surprise. Without missing a beat, I launched myself at him and plunged the knife further into his chest as blood began to pour out of his mouth.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

I turned around, finding the other guy raising his knife and in a split second, the knife was gone and so was he. Lysander had jumped over the counter and proceeded to stab the guy with his freakishly long nails. As he did this, a hiss was coming out of his mouth as the life faded from his eyes.

"Elaine! Are you okay?" Rosalya ran out of the back room, helping me up and Leigh sighed tiredly at the sight of his destroyed store and two dead guys just lying in it.

"Couldn't you not have taken it outside?" he asked me and before I could answer, Lysander was glaring at his brother.

"She almost _died_!" He shouted at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap, Edward. I was perfectly fine," I told him firmly and his eyes flashed in warning as Leigh held up a hand.

"Regardless, what you did just now shows what Seraphine said was true," Leigh said and I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck did my wack job of an aunt say now? "We'll get this place cleaned up and Lysander will escort you home."

Rosalya sighed, staring at the blood that was seeping into the purple carpet. "I'll go get the scrub," she muttered, heading out to the back room and Lysander began to rearrange the furniture once more.

"Mexico?" Leigh asked me with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They make some decent tacos there."

**oOo**

It took longer than expected to get the store cleaned up, much to Rosalya's displeasure as she had cursed the two men various times. As it began to get dark, Lysander waited for me outside the store as Leigh pulled me aside.

"My brother has made it aware that you know of our secret," he stated and I nodded. "Are you not bothered by this?"

"As long as you don't go sucking my blood, we won't have a problem," I answered and he chuckled, shaking his head before walking away. Assuming that I was dismissed, I left the store and walked down the concrete path with Lysander.

Neither of us said a thing before Lysander sighed tiredly, looking at me. "You must have a lot of questions."

"No, I just assumed that was normal for you guys," I rolled my eyes and he looked displeased at my sarcasm. "What the fuck was that back there?"

"Those are _Nocte Venatores,_"

"Oh great, I didn't realise you were mistaking me for a FUCKED UP CULT!"

He flashed me a displeased look at the volume of my voice. "Keep your voice down. I apologise again for making that mistake and yes, they are a messed up cult."

I snorted. "Wow, don't swear much do you?"

"You swear too much in my opinion."

I ignored his jab as we entered the park. "So what the fu—fudge did they want anyway? I doubt it was to buy some clothes."

Lysander stopped suddenly and looked at me. "Do you remember the girl's body last night?"

"It was on the front page this morning," I answered with a nod, crossing my arms over my chest. "What does—oh shit, they think it was you don't they?"

He nodded, letting out a tired sigh and looking up at the night sky. "Because my brother and I are the only vampires in this town, it was natural for them to assume it was us."

"But you didn't do it," I stated and he looked at me in surprise. I sighed tiredly, looking away slightly.

"You have only just met me," he pointed out confused. "Unless there is something you are not telling me."

"Of course there is, idiot," I looked at him seriously, the joking tone out of my system. "I've done a lot of shit in my life and I know who's innocent and who's not."

"It sounds like you have been through a lot," he stared at the bandages around my chest.

"I'm not proud of my actions," I told him firmly, ignoring the tears that wanted to appear. "I'm not proud of my name or even the fact my own parents practically erase me from their existence. But at least I stand up for what I believe in."

"So you believe me?"

"With every damn bone in my body."

**oOo**

"So you're a werewolf…" I broke off and then smirked. Castiel, seeing this just glared and crossed his over his chest. "That explains the constant dog smell."

"Go fuck yourself!" he snapped while Lysander cleared his throat.

"You're taking this surprinsgly well," he noted and I shrugged my shoulders, glad that it was a free period and everyone else was in class. I had a free and so did Lysander, Castiel on the other hand just decided to skip.

"I've hear weirder stuff," I said nonchalantly, picking a strand of my hair. "Besides, you two are friends. Isn't that a taboo or something?"

Castiel snorted. "You've watched way too many movies."

"And you haven't had enough baths."

Castiel growled as Lysander held him back by his collar with little effort, flashing me a displeased look he often gave me now a days.

"What? It's true!" I defended myself. "The guy doesn't have a fucking clue about personal hygiene."

"He smells fine to me."

Castiel glared at me. "Swearing is unattractive, just another thing to add to your 'How To Never Get Laid,' book."

I flipped him off. "I'm not attractive anyway, so fuck off."

* * *

**If it's short I am sorry but I thought I should post this now so I can concentrate on STUDYING FOR MY ANCIENT HISTORY AND JAPANESE EXAMS, on Monday and Tuesday so enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I was squidging (yes It's a word I use alot meaning taking a look or browsing,) through my AN's on My Little Rebel, President and Ready Or Not. Most of them had this thought: 'What the fuck was a thinking?" or "Was I on drugs?" O_O. Then I moved onto the reviews to all of them and found myself once again laughing at the comments you guys leave. Seriously, my day = brightened.**

**Cookies to 99Roosters and IfYouLovedMe for guessing the hints at Nathaniel and Castiel in the last chapter. I thought it might be fun to do this that way and well...yeah. A few of you had also guessed something important with Elaine and only one with Aunt Sara. Don't worry, more shall be revealed *Random mysterious music in the background...***

**You know what's a good song? Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo. Somehow I feel like jazzying to that shit and be all like: 'WATCH MY BOOTY FUCKING DANCE TO THIS SHIT,' and then I remember how embarrassing that would be and just sit in my cat onsie and dream of doing it. (Not really, I am a shit dancer and accident prone so that is not a good idea...for anyone really...)**

**Well fuck, apparently they're having 25% off at Leigh's clothing store, maybe we should go...**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5 - Demons

**Chapter Five:**

**Demons**

**Three weeks later…**

"_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide…_" the song blasted in my ear as I tapped my foot to it. My pencil danced around the art book in my lap, propped up against my knees as I leaned against a tree in the garden. I was no Picasso in art but my drawings weren't a kid's one either. They were decent enough in my opinion.

Every so often, I'd stare up at the sky, my mind filled with a million thoughts. After Lysander revealed that he wasn't the only super around and Castiel turning out to be a werewolf, I was a bit suspicious of everyone else. I kept my eyes out and narrowed my suspicions down to four other people: Rosalya, Kim, Nathaniel and Amber.

For some reason, those four stuck out as…well super to me. I only had a certain hunch about Rosalya since she's with Leigh and Leigh's a vampire.

A strong smell of Tabaco hit my nose and I coughed slightly, covering my nose as I had an idea who would smoke. Getting up and grabbing my stuff before covering my nose again, I walked out to the entrance of the garden and found Castiel leaning against the wall.

"Oh it's you," Castiel noticed me before inhaling more Tabaco and blowing out white smoke from his lips. "I thought it was Lys."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you could smell him out."

"Sarcasm, a brilliant tool you could use some time."

I rolled my eyes before coughing some more. Castiel sighed, taking one more deep breath before throwing the cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out with his foot.

"You asthmatic or something?" he asked and I shook my head with a hard look, staring at the ground.

"No, my father smokes," I replied bitterly, in a low voice before clearing my throat, removing my hand from my nose as the air began to clear. "I've got some questions."

"If it's anything dog related then forget it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Your lack of faith actually hurts but no. I'm wondering if you and Lysander are the only 'super', around."

Castiel snorted. "Fuck no but it's not my place to say. It's none of your business actually."

I opened my mouth to retort when Violet opened the door and saw Castiel and I standing there. Immediately she turned shy at Castiel's presence and looked at me.

"Elaine, the art studio is free if you wanted to use it," she said quietly and I nodded, watching her retreat back inside and Castiel gave me a strange look.

"You take art?" he asked surprised and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So?"

"Don't your kind usually destroy, not create?"

I flipped him off. "For the last time, I'm not a fucking Nocturnal Venaspore!"

"_Nocte Venatore_,"

I glared at him before storming inside, slamming the door behind me and winced when I heard it jam into the frame behind me. Thankfully no one was in the hallways as I quickly went to the art studio, hoping to not get a detention or worse.

The art studio was empty when I arrived and I smiled to myself, heading to my canvas with a dark blue cloth draped over it. I removed the cloth, placing it beside my feet and looking at what I had completed so far.

It was a silver flower, resembling a French penne cross lily with the tips dyed in red and the centre white. That's honestly all I had so far, hence why it needed to be finished.

I placed my headphones back into my ears and resumed the song. "_When the lights fade out, all the sinners cross. They dug your grave and the masquerade with come crawling out with the mess you've made,"_

I grabbed some black and dark blue, painting the background black with soft stroke of the large brush. "_Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth. No matter what we dream, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom comes,"_

When the background painted completely black, I began putting some small touches of dark blue onto the dried parts. "_Look into my eyes, this is where my demons hide, this is where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. This is where my demons hide; this is where my demons hide."_

Somehow I had lost myself in the painting since I didn't even notice Lysander standing by the window, watching me until I turned to grab some white and silver paint.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to my chest before removing the headphones from my ears. "You really need a bell or something."

Lysander ignored me and looked at the painting, seeing the flower with the background beginning to look like a night sky. "I didn't know you painted."

"If this is another, 'You're a _Nocte Venatore_,' bullshit then stop right there."

Lysander gave me a funny look. "I was going to compliment the painting but it seems there is a story behind your statement. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I replied bluntly, grabbing a smaller brush and dipping it in water before grabbing some white paint. "I'd prefer my past to stay in the damn past."

"I never asked about _your _past."

_Shit, _I swore in my head, ignoring him and putting my focus on adding a few small stars in white before allowing them to dry and beginning on a crescent moon in the corner.

"Elaine, look at me," Lysander said quietly but I refused to. It wasn't until he reached out and I grabbed his hand, halting his movement that I glared at him.

"I'd rather you not touch me," I told him, releasing his hand before turning back to my painting.

Lysander sighed tiredly. "Elaine, you know what my brother and I are, what Castiel is."

"What's your point?"

"You need to do the same, trust is a two way street."

I paused, looking at him with a look of disbelief. "We are not going to have a heart to heart chat. I don't do those."

"Fine, then let me guess who you are," Lysander offered and when I remained silent, he took that as an indication to continue. "You're someone who will happily know everything but won't tell anyone anything. You hate your past, you hate yourself,"

I gritted my teeth, refusing to say anything but my anger was rising quite quickly.

"Weakness is something you don't do. You have to be strong, no matter what and that is your downfall. You are nothing but a coward," Lysander continued and I felt something snap inside.

I spun around, my eyes blazing with fury. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit! Get the fuck out right now!" I screamed at him, shoving him with all my might and he flew back as bit, hitting the ground and looking at me in surprise. "You think you're better than everyone! Like you've never had a hard time, get off that fucking high horse of yours! If you knew half the shit I've been through you would fucking eat those words! YOU BASTARD!"

Before I could land a punch, I was shoved back and heard growling, finding Castiel standing in front of Lysander, his eyes glowing a lighter brown. His eyes were cold, glaring at me like he was about to rip me to shreds.

"One move and you're dead," Castiel warned, his voice huskier than usual and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Castiel," Lysander told him in warning and Castiel looked over his shoulder.

"Lys, for once shut the fuck up. She's been nothing but trouble since she came here! That's what they're trying to do, lower your guard before they finish what they started," Castiel hissed at him, glaring at me once more.

My chest tightened, the familiar burning sensation I had felt when Adam betrayed filled my body. Without wasting a moment, I grabbed the bottle of black paint, throwing it at them before storming out.

It didn't matter that it was only fourth period, my body was filled with such negative, angry emotions that I couldn't give two shits about it. I had no destination in mind, all I knew was I had to get as far away as possible.

What better place than the beach?

Sure, I didn't have my swimsuit with me and I was terrified of water, but the idea of sitting on the soft sand appealed to me. Tears fell out of my eyes without my permission as I sat down on the sand, hugging my knees as the tears just flowed out.

_You are nothing but a coward_…

_Coward…_

The words kept ringing in my mind, along with a few others, painful memories running through my head that just added fuel to the waterworks running down my cheeks. I hated this, I hated crying. To me it was a sign of weakness, utter weakness.

I didn't know how long I sat there for, but by the time the tears disappeared, the sky grew dark.

_Aunt Sara will kill me, _I sighed mentally, standing up and dusting the sand off of my pants as a cold shiver ran down my spine. Something wasn't right and I didn't like it one bit.

"Help!" a woman cried out, running over towards me with a look of distress on her face. Her orange curls bounced with each step and her blue eyes were filled with tears. "You have to help me, my little Jake was in the cave over there," she pointed to the cave in the middle of the rocks just off the shore. "I think the tides pulled in and I can't get to him. Please, he's my little boy."

Before I thought, I ran straight away towards the cave. My mind was filled with determination, ignoring the water as I jumped on rock after rock, heading inside the cave.

"Hello? Jake?" I called, squinting at the darkness. There was no answer and I went in a little further, unable to find anything or anyone. Cold realisation hit me as I turned just as the water crashed into the cave. The water knocked me off of my feet, further into the cave as my body was knocked around.

My fingers searched for anything to grab on, my heart pounding wildly in my chest as fear filled my throat. I couldn't grab anything as I smashed against the wall, the water forcing my body down a small hole.

Again, my body was pushed and pulled with the tide, hitting more sharp rocks as my strength began to fade. Black spots filled my eyes, my lungs burning and screaming for oxygen.

_It's over…_

**oOo**

He blamed himself for it.

He knew he took it too far, the result was evident of it. He's lost her once before, he wasn't going to lose her again. That's what was running through his head as carried Elaine's pale, cold body back to the shore. As soon as land came, he placed her onto the ground and began performing CPR without the mouth to mouth part. If he touched her lips…

_No, it can't be happening again, _he cursed himself, trying to get her heart going again. _I can't lose you…not again. Not after this…_

When she never showed for work, Lysander had begun to worry, to the point where he called Elaine's aunt and she located her niece. The fear in her voice was enough for Lysander who ran from his brother's shop to the beach.

"Breathe!" Lysander begged but it was in vain. Tears were filling his eyes, no…he wasn't going to lose her. Not after how little time they had spent together. It didn't matter if she carried _Nocte Venatore _blood or shared their enhanced strength, resistance, durability or speed. The god's above had given him a gift, once he was going to treasure!

Lysander, not allowing anything thought to pass through his mind, pressed his lips against her cold, blue ones and prayed in his mind that he was in time.

**oOo**

Sara's glowing pink hands faded as Elaine's chest rose and the tension began to ease in the room. Rosalya was beside the bed, Leigh standing behind her with Castiel waiting by the door. Lysander was against the wall, watching Elaine with careful eyes as the alien sensation filled his body.

He could feel her fear, her pain, her guilt…the endless supply of anger. It astounded him at how she received the many scars she bore on her body, the main one on her chest.

"Her body is resting," Sara spoke softly but firmly, looking away from her niece and towards Lysander. "If you hadn't made the connection then she would've died."

Lysander didn't say anything as Leigh looked over at him, seeing the hard look on his little brother's face. "You did the right thing, brother."

"She won't see it like that," he muttered darkly, looking up from Elaine's sleeping face towards his brother. "I have taken away her privacy, her freedom."

"In exchange for her life," Sara said, giving a soft look towards her niece before turning back to him, her eyes hardening. "I'm not happy with the results and believe me, if you hurt her again like you did today, the only thing protecting you will be the _Dimidium _with my niece. Am I perfectly clear?"

No one wanted to say anything to piss the fairy off any more than Lysander had already done. If there was one thing known throughout to the society, it was to never anger Seraphine Stokes. That was just handing your death on a silver, glittery platter.

"Now everyone out," she ordered and Lysander stood up straight but she glared at him. "Oh no you don't, you're staying there Edward."

A small smile cracked on his lips. "You two are related," he murmured as everyone exited the room. The only sounds that filled the room were Elaine's soft breathing and the birds outside. Although he lost his sense of smell and could only smell like a human, his eyes could see the blood pumping through her veins.

Lysander had to catch himself, swallowing the burning sensation in his throat and ignored the thirst. Instead, he sat himself on the office chair and placed a hand over her heart. What he found resting in her heart, was the song that he found everyone had. It was his special gift, seeing the songs and feelings of everyone around him.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she has the bruises with the linen lace._

Images filled his mind, her memories that showed him all of her pain, all that she had endured. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to hear the soft, child-like voice.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm…sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…concrete angel…_

He wanted to rip the connection, to give her at least _some _privacy but for some reason, something deep inside told him to continue watching. That there had to be _someone _to bear witness.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…concrete angel…_

_A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an uptown face. Her name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world where she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…concrete angel…_

The image of blue eyes, ones that matched Elaine's filled his mind. _"Survive, my sweet bambino_," a woman's voice faded as Lysander breathed in sharply, staring at Elaine with a new perception.

He wiped away the tears that had fallen and squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to her, leaving a small kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**Damn, some serious shit went down. Ah yes, the famous Dimidium or in Elaine's case the infamous Dimidium. It's something I'm 99.99% sure I came up with entirely and it will be explained in the next chapter. If anyone else thinks that lady at the beach was suspicious, raise your hands.**

**Don't piss Sara off...seriously.**

**Yeah, she's a fairy but it's not genetic and again, explained in next chapter so look forward to that.**

**I HAVE FINISHED MY EXAMS! I DON'T GO BACK TO SCHOOL UNTIL THE 16TH AUGUST!**

**Thank fucking hell, I hated doing every single one of them...It was honestly a pain in the ass.**

**Oh, if you guys like Ouran High Host Club (Who doesn't?) then check out my fanfic for that called Demon's Consort which is a OCxKyoya fic and hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**I shall return my candies, my likely on Saturday...**

**Songs: Demons by Imagine Dragons and Concrete Angel by DJ Boonie.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Tightrope

**Chapter Six:**

**Tightrope**

Images were crashing through my mind, of a younger Leigh and Lysander. What….no they were memories…living at a farm, Lysander in the barn with some rabbits…

Anxiety hit my chest, making me confused as I groaned, slowly waking up and my eyes fluttered open. I took in the room, finding myself back into my bedroom and my mind slightly cloudy. What the hell happened?

_Elaine?_

Oh…what the fuck was that?

I flinched, sitting up and finding Lysander leaning against the wall closer to the door, his eyes studying me intensely. My heart was pounding as the memories of what happened in the last couple of hours hit me. I drowned…_I had drowned…_

"What happened?" I asked, my voice croaking slightly at how dry my throat was. "Better yet, why the hell are you in my room?"

Lysander's eyes were filled with guilt. "You drowned, almost died and yet that's what you ask?" he said calmly but for some reason, I could feel slight anger and guilt hitting me in the back of my mind. I may have just woken up, but I'm pretty sure I can tell when I'm pissed and when I'm not.

"Oh I'm sorry, I distinctively remember you calling me a coward," I spat at him, my eyes cold and he looked away. "What's wrong? Was your assessment wrong?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes at him just as the door opened, Aunt Sara poking her head in with Rosalya right behind her. "You're up, how are you feeling sweetie? Do you have a headache? Fever? Period pain?"

"What does—never mind and yeah I'm fine," I shook my head and glared at Lysander. "What the hell is _he _doing here?"

Aunt Sara glanced at Lysander who seemed to avoid her gaze. "Chicken," she muttered before entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, there are certain things you should know. Something your mother was determined for you not to know and even Lizzy thinks you should remain in that lovely bubble of ignorance," she placed a hand over her heart. "I however, think you should be allowed to know. There are two different societies—"

I held up a hand to stop her. "Aunt Sara, I already know that Lysander is a vampire, so is Leigh…not sure about Rosalya," I eyed her before turning back to my aunt. "And Castiel is a hormonal werewolf."

"I FUCKIN' HEARD THAT!" Castiel roared from downstairs and Aunt Sara rolled her eyes, pursing her lips in displeasure. A moment later, Castiel stormed into the room, glaring at me. "You wanna fuckin' say that to my face?"

"Oh shut up," Aunt Sara snapped at him, making a closing zipper gesture in the air and Castiel's mouth suddenly sewn shut. My eyes widened in surprise before looking at my aunt who sighed. "There's no way to say this, I am a fairy."

"Not just any, she's an S-Class one," Rosalya piped up as Leigh appeared in the doorway, looking at Castiel unimpressed as the red head was stewing with anger.

Aunt Sara saw the look on my face and smiled at me. "Don't fret, it's not genetic. I stumbled upon it by accident but that's a story for another time," she pat my hand with hers before glaring at Lysander. "Well? Are you planning to tell her?"

Again, more guilt but this time with a hint of fear and anxiety hit me as I focussed on Lysander. "What…did I do now?" I asked slowly and Lysander looked at me.

"We've become _Dimidium_," he answered, more regret in his voice. _It was the only way to save you._

I placed a few fingers over the side on my head, looking at him with my eyes widened. "You…I just heard you. What the hell did you do to me?"

"The _Dimidium_ is a bonding process strictly related to our kind," Leigh stepped up, sensing his brother couldn't say anything else on the matter. "It's when two souls connect through giving up the first purity. In your case, it was your first kiss."

At the mere mention of kiss, I touched my lips and stared at Lysander with my eyes widened. Suddenly I felt violated, disgusted and when I saw Lysander flinch, I knew he felt my emotions.

"You kissed me…" I broke off, finally silent as I stared down at my sheets while Leigh continued to explain.

"When the connection is made, both parties are able to sense the other's emotions and a mental telepathic bond is established. Every thought you've had or will have, Lysander will be able to heart it and vis versa."

My head snapped up as I glared at him, before I knew I had climbed out of bed and slapped him across the face. The sound of my hand connecting with his face was so loud, that the impact echoed across the house.

Everyone held their breaths as Lysander looked me in the eye. _I'm so sorry, Elaine. I never meant for this to happen._

"Get out of my head!" I shouted, stepping back and clutching my head. Lysander reached out to touch me but I flinched away and Aunt Sara was by my side in an instant. Hurt filled my body as I felt the emotion course through the bond, tears filling my eyes. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you!"

Lysander looked at me once more before nodding, leaving the room without another word. Leigh sighed, watching his brother leave as he looked at Rosalya who nodded at him.

"Seraphine," Leigh cleared his throat, gesturing to Castiel who was quiet for once. Aunt Sara sighed and unzipped his lips as Leigh dragged him out of the room.

My knees gave out as I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing into my hands while Rosalya pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and whispering reassurances into my ear.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you," Aunt Sara sighed, watching the scene with a torn expression.

**oOo**

Aunt Sara had banned me from leaving my room and placed me under house arrest for a week, during which Rosalya helped me out with controlling the connection. Turns out she was Leigh's _Dimidium_, although the said girl was completely human and was at least eighty years old.

"Elaine, you know how worried sick Lys is," Rosalya pleaded with me as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "At least, send him a mental image of you, to reassure him."

Of course I knew how worried he was, I could _feel _his concern every waking moment. Although Aunt Sara gave me a bracelet that held a wall within my mind, allowing Lysander no further access to my thoughts, she couldn't do anything about the emotions. It was one blessing that I was grateful for.

"Fine," I muttered, slipping the bracelet off of my wrist and imagined hitting Lysander again, imprinting the words with, '_I'm fine, still pissed_,' on his cheek in black ink. As I slipped on the bracelet, a sense of relief and mild amusement filled the back of my mind, allowing me to know he got my message. "There, happy?"

Rosalya sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to know what you sent the poor guy. When do you think you'll be coming back to school?"

"Aunt Sara said I could go back tomorrow."

"Good, I can't imagine how you've put up with being stuck in here for so long."

I haven't, in fact I've tried sneaking out a couple of times. Only to have Aunt Sara waiting for me right outside. It had gotten to the point where she _actually _placed a field on every possible escape route. One downside to having your aunt being a freakin' fairy.

"It's only because I'm concerned for your well-being," Aunt Sara frowned, appearing in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. "I have yet to track down the woman and that's not the only thing that has caught my attention," she revealed a newspaper and showed it to the two teenagers. Rosalya took and it began to read it out loud.

"'_Two more victims found dead in the last 48 hours. Authorities have no clue or leads to the killer, ruling it out as a serial killer with the distinctive taste of the supernatural. Authorities have named the man 'Dracula,' for the bite marks on each known victims neck. The police have now declared a 7pm curfew for young women from the ages of 13-21 until the killer is caught. Parents are advised to enforce this rule with their daughters," _Rosalya's eyes widened as she looked at me. "Didn't you and Lys find the first victim?"

I nodded, hugging my knees close to my chest. "Yeah but it wasn't him. I would know," I murmured and Aunt Sara gave me a sympathetic look before turning serious once more.

"But that's the problem, the Herondale Brothers are the only registered vampires under fairy law," she frowned, running a hand through her hair. "So either it's a rouge running around, or—"

"Someone has a grudge against them," Rosalya followed my aunt's train of thought. "I can only think of one organisation that not only hate vampires, but _despise _Leigh and Lys altogether."

"_Nocte Venatore_."

**oOo**

Yawning tiredly as I did my locker combination, my mind was still processing the information revealed last night. From what I could gather on my brief history lessons with Rosalya and Aunt Sara during my imprisonment, the _Nocte Venatore _were an organisation created by the fairy queen, Luana Gildergreen. During her rein, vampires had become a huge problem and openly killed humans for pleasure and entertainment.

Wanting to stop this chaos, she developed an ancient flower called the silver thorned rose. It was a rare flower that, when broken down to liquid form, allowed the consumer to gain abilities that matched the vampires. From super strength to inhuman agility and unnatural heighted senses. They worked to keep vampires in check, making sure they didn't do anything to reveal the hidden society to the human world.

_Then why did they attack the shop for no reason? _I wondered, closing my locker just as Kentin appeared, tears falling down his face. "Ken? What's wrong?"

"I have to move away to military school," he sniffed. "My father heard about the bullying and says no son of his should allow a girl to defend him."

I winced, feeling sorry for the small guy. "I'm sorry Ken; I guess this is goodbye then."

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me," he held out a teddy bear and I took it, smiling warmly at the gesture. "If it's alright to you, could I write to you during my training?"

I nodded and wrote down my address just as a small dog ran past, barking madly as he escaped. Both Kentin and I frowned, watching the tiny dog disappear further down the hall as a familiar screech echoed across the hall.

"I better go," Kentin quickly hugged me and ran towards the exit as the principal spotted me, her face red as a tomato.

"Miss Stokes! Why didn't you stop my precious Kiki?! If something happens to my baby I will hold you responsible!" she screeched at me.

I snorted. "I didn't do anything," I told her calmly which turned out to be the wrong move.

Her face continued to turn red with fury. "YOU WILL FIND MY KIKI OR ELSE!" she swore before storming off, slamming the door to the teacher's lounge and I winced at the loud noise.

"Dammit," I groaned, putting the teddy bear in my locker and taking a deep breath. I began running after the stupid mutt when I realised there was no sign of him.

"Hey Elaine," Iris beamed at me with Violet sitting next to her in the hallway. "Where have you been? We were worried about you."

"I've been sick, caught a cold," I lied smoothly, my eyes searching for any sign of the wanted dog. "Have you guys seen a small dog, goes by the name Kiki?"

Both girls pulled faces and groaned. "Kiki that rascal! He's always running around and causing trouble," Iris complained, an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you have to catch him?" Violet asked in her usual quiet voice and I nodded, putting my hands on my hips. "Try getting his attention long enough."

_Actually, my problem is finding the damn mutt, there's no doubt I can catch up to him, _I thought dryly but made sure not to say it out loud. I just nodded and left them to their own devices.

As I walked down the hall, Nathaniel appeared from the student council room and spotted me. "Elaine, are you busy at the moment?" he asked before sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes at me. "Come with me for a second."

I rolled my eyes but followed, closing the door firmly behind me as Nathaniel's gaze turned serious. "Are you okay? I smell Lysander on you."

"Yeah I'm fine," I caught myself and looked at him suspiciously. "So, you must be one of 'them,' as well huh?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened before sighing. "Guilty as charged, I'm what you call a were-cat."

"So that's why you and Castiel don't get along."

Nathaniel grimaced and I chuckled just as the sound of barking came from outside the council room. Quickly, I threw open the door just as Kiki began running outside.

"Come back here!" I shouted, sprinting after him. Just as he turned to head into the garden, I tackled the mutt to the ground and held him close as he whined and tried to bite me. "Success!" I declared, holding the damn thing up like that monkey did to Simba in the Lion King.

"So that's what the noise is about," Castiel complained, sitting up from his spot under the tree, his black bag acting as a pillow. "Keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Hey, have you ever thought of getting that pole out of your ass?" I retorted; sarcasm thick in my voice and he narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"If you weren't Lys's _Dimidium_ I wouldn't hesitate to sink my teeth into you. You're lucky for once."

I looked at him, unimpressed before dropping Kiki to the ground. The dog shot off towards Castiel and began barking madly, licking his face and biting every possible area. "You take him back to the principal," I muttered, turning on my heel and walking back inside.

**oOo**

Instead of being stuck home like Aunt Sara was determined to do, I decided a jog around the park should be enough freedom. It was empty anyway, except for the occasional couple, person walking their dog and family.

My heart was pumping from the run as I took a quick break, heading to a bubbler and pressing the button, having a couple of sips of water. The song, 'Tightrope,' by Stephanie McIntosh blasted in my ears while I did a couple of cooling down stretches.

"_My psychic says she sees disaster, my heart is begging that I take a giant leap of faith. See are you really worth the risk of losing everything for what might be a stupid kiss…"_

"_Oh, I'm walking a tightrope between who I look and what I know. Oh, I'm watching the sharks lick their lips as they circle far below…"_

I took a deep breath, turning on my heel to go for another run when my eyes found Lysander's staring into mine a couple of meters away. "_I keep slipping, back to you though you're not good for me…I keep wanting what I can't have. Mr Fraud will you disagree?"_

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and took a moment to calm myself. It was time for me to face my fears. I noticed Lysander eyeing my bracelet and look back up at me.

Hesitantly, I removed the bracelet and heard his voice in my mind. _I see, that acts as a wall. Clever to have Seraphine craft that for you._

_Yeah well, I'm still not exactly happy about having a guy play peeping Tom into my thoughts; _I crossed my arms across my chest, giving him a hard look. For some reason, the dark circles under his eyes stood out to me. _You look like shit._

Lysander gave me a sad smile. _For various reasons…mostly worried about you. I know it's not ideal but—_

_It was the only way to save me, I got it, _I sighed, walking over closer to him. _You didn't have to…but thanks._

Lysander swallowed and looked away. I frowned, taking a closer look when some alarm bells went off in my mind. I recalled something Rosalya told me earlier, the conditions of being _Dimidium_.

You were their food supply.

_You're hungry, _I guessed, slipping my bracelet back on. "That's why you look like hell."

"I won't do anything," he vowed, looking back at me with his eyes glowing golden. I swallowed myself, ignoring the fear he was no doubt sensing as I came to a decision.

I looked around, finding we were alone before pulling him closer to the trees, the leaves and branches hiding us from unwanted eyes. "I'm not going to let you starve," I told him firmly, moving my hair away from my neck and exposing it. "Just be gentle."

"No."

"Just get it over and done with!" I snapped at him, giving him a deadly look and felt the fear coursing through his body. Slowly, he rubbed the spot on my neck before placing his lips close. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, sending tingles down my spine when the skin was suddenly pierced.

Covering my mouth, I winced mentally as the pain subsided and the buzz feeling, similar to drinking ten energy drinks and a packet of Mentos, filled my body.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**There you have it, the Dimidium has been explained, Sara is a fairy which is not genetic by the way, Rosalya is Leigh's Dimidium (who didn't see that coming?), Nathaniel is a were-cat and Castiel gets raped by a mini dog. Interesting...**

**Again, glad you guys are enjoying this, 33 reviews and over 900 views for the first five chapters? Damn you guys are awesome. I appreciate all the support and comments you guys leave, it brightens my day.**

**I GOT MY FUCKING P'S!**

**I am now able to drive on my own. I can taste the freedom...it's tastes like chicken.**

**Anywho, tally ho my Candies~!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Haunted

**Chapter Seven:**

**Haunted**

**One Month Later…**

I was sitting on my bed, art book in my hands with my knees propped up, serving as a leaning board. My pencil lightly grazed the paper, shading the tree that was drawn onto the white page.

Many things were on my mind lately, from Lysander's problems to my own. I still hadn't figured out why Adam would betray me like that, why my own father had disowned me while be believed I was dead.

Just the thought of Adam, his smirk and accent made my blood boil. How long was he pretending? Were his feelings fake? Were they even real from the start?

A reassuring feeling washed over me and I gnawed on my bottom lip, pausing in my drawing and slipping the bracelet off of my wrist. _Is there a reason why you're interrupting me?_

_You seemed distressed and angry, _Lysander stated. _Is there something you want to talk about?_

_Not particularly._

Lysander sighed tiredly in my mind and I rolled my eyes. _Elaine—_

_If you're about to give me a lecture then stop right there. This is not Dr Phil and you don't need to know anything. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a picture to finish, _I snapped at him, throwing the bracelet back on and feeling the familiar wall grow back up.

Feelings of hurt and annoyance filled my stomach and I pushed them back, ignoring them and knowing Lysander was trying to guilt trip me into discussing it with him.

_It's not like I don't want to tell him, _I sighed, studying the tree on a hill in my art book. _But I'm still coming to terms with it myself._

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted the rest of my thoughts and I frowned, leaning over to the bedside table and picking it up. Danny's name appeared on the screen and I answered it.

"Are you alone?" Danny's voice sounded urgent as I got up and locked my bedroom door.

"Yeah, what's going on? Are you an idiot? What if you get caught talking to me?" I asked him, disapproving in my voice.

"It's not going to be as bad as getting that fucking serum into my blood stream," he growled in frustration and my eyes widened. "Remember what that prick stole? The boss wants to use it to make sure he always stays on top."

"But fucking making you as guinea pigs?" I asked, running a hand through my hair in worry, gripping onto a strand of it for a bit. "Look, get the others out and make sure you're as far away as possible. Build yourself a solid alibi."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure to fuck with Adam," I answered before hanging up, throwing my phone onto the bed as an idea came to my mind. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw I had an hour to prepare.

_When I see him, I'm going to murder his sorry ass, _I growled in my mind, leaving my room.

**oOo**

I slung the bag over my shoulder as I stepped out of the taxi, fishing through my pockets for money. As I shoved the dollar bills to the driver before walking off, I made a silent thank you for having a part-time job.

New York was as busy as ever, being the city that never slept although it was roughly eleven o'clock at night. I didn't exactly have a plan per say, but the options and possible routes were running through my head. Obviously I couldn't just waltz back in or climb through the roof tops.

As I walked past an alley, I paused and peered into the darkness, finding a man hole cover. _I must be really desperate _I thought grimly as I walked over, lifted the man hole and climbed down the ladder.

Immediately, the strong smell of the sewers filled my nose and I wrinkled it in disgust. Holding back a gag, I mentally told myself to man up as I grabbed a torch from my bag, scanning the area in front of me. To be honest, I had no clue how to work the sewers and realised I was royally screwed.

As I turned left and began walking down, my eyes spotted a few rats scurrying here and there, escaping the light shone down from my torch. Along the rusted, mouldy walls were a few numbers painted in white until I found one that read a street name.

_I must be close, _I figured, continuing to walk down until I found another man hole cover. I knew there was a good chance that I was going to be caught but I prayed that it lead to the back end of the mansion.

I silently climbed the ladder, turning the torch off and into my mouth before removing the man hole cover. Sure enough, I poked my head up and saw the area was deserted. There was a fairly large building a few yards away from me and I realised it was the garage.

_There will be a few cameras and maybe a guard or two, _I thought back, my eyes scanning the area and finding two cameras surveying the garage. Quietly, I crept out of the sewers and stuck close to the shadows, running past and making sure I was kept out of the security camera's line of sight.

Moments later, my back was against the wall of the garage and I knelt down, peeking through the door lock. I couldn't see much, there was no sign of anyone from what I saw and heard. Leaning back, I began to pick the lock just as I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

Then everything went black.

**oOo**

Lysander paced the room in a furious beat while Seraphine desperately tried to locate her niece, a crystal waving around a map of America. He knew something was wrong the moment he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

When he stormed into the house, demanding for Elaine, Seraphine wasn't too pleased until they both discovered her bedroom was empty and there was no sign of her in Sweet Amoris.

"It's okay, we'll find her," Rosalya tried to reassure him as she glanced over at Seraphine's concentrated face. "Right?"

Seraphine didn't answer until the light pink crystal slammed down onto a specific spot, along with Seraphine's face paling. "She can't be…"

Lysander stopped at once, racing over and staring at the map. "New York? Isn't that where Elaine's from?"

"You don't understand," Seraphine whispered before grabbing her phone, dialling a number frantically before pressing it to her ear. A few moments before Seraphine swallowed. "Lizzy, she's gone back."

Seraphine waited a few moments before scowling. "How in Gildergreen's mind was I supposed to think she'd just up and leave? Do you know how hard it is to raise a teenager?" she waited a few moments and rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you had eyes _everywhere _in that damn city!"

Lysander could no longer stand by. "Where is she?" he hissed at her, his eyes flashing with desperation to find his _Dimidium_ as soon as possible. To make sure she was safe and out of harm's way.

Seraphine's eyes flashed in warning at the vampire before pursuing her lips. "No, she's not dead. The crystal wouldn't have been able to find her and her _Dimidium_ can still sense her."

Seraphine huffed. "Lizzy, we have bigger things to deal with than the fact that a vampire kissed our niece."

Lysander growled impatiently and snatched the BlackBerry out of the fairy's hand, ignoring her look of shock and outrage. "Where would Elaine go in New York?"

"_You must be the vampire. I'll ignore the insolent behaviour you're showing in favour of finding my niece," _Elizabeth said curtly. _"I'll assume Elaine has told you nothing of her past and neither is it mine nor Seraphine's place."_

"Your niece is not the most forth coming on information," Lysander told her in a dry tone.

"_I've hacked into her phone records already and it seems the last call on her phone was from Danny. There's a high chance that she has returned home to attend to some unfinished business."_

Lysander ignored the jealous feeling running through his veins at the mention of a male name. "What am I dealing with here?"

"_A mafia, my sister had a peculiar taste in men. Bruce Delora in particular," _Elizabeth answered in a professional tone. "_From the evidence gathered and my own knowledge, Bruce was trying to recreate a particular serum to further his position within the dragons."_

This information was useless to him; all he cared about was getting Elaine back in his sights and keeping her under house arrest for her stupidity. _I must be really attached to her, _he realised with a groan, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked her in an irritated tone.

"_Don't get killed. You die and so does Elaine."_

"I'm well aware of that," Lysander muttered darkly, hanging up and handing the phone back to Seraphine.

**oOo**

_As the blade cut through her skin, the blood dripping out in a shower of red, Lysander's self-control snapped._

"_ELIZABETH!"_

I breathed in sharply, opening my eyes and groaning at the pounding in my head. Squinting, I looked around the dark room and tried to move, only to discover that my hands and feet were tied with cable wire. Smart move.

"Elaine?" a deep voice croaked through the darkness and my head snapped towards the source of it.

"Danny? Is that you?" I whispered back, fidgeting with my bound hands, trying to loosen them as much as I could.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm high on drugs. What kind of dumbass question is that?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Still charming as ever."

"What the hell, Danny? Why are you here…why the fuck am _I_ here?" I asked him, feeling the cable wire loosen a bit. Biting my bottom lip, I concentrated as much as I could on my task.

"If you hadn't already guessed, it was a set up," Danny muttered. "The cock sucker threatened Raquel if I didn't make the call."

I opened my mouth to speak when lights flashed into the room, causing a few moments of pain as my eyes adjusted to the suddenly bright room. It was empty, concrete walls and irons doors, no windows or anything. I knew what this room was; it was where my father would interrogate people. It was soundproof.

_Great, this is just fucking great, _I groaned in my head, looking around and thinking of every possible escape route.

"You won't escape," Adam smirked from the light switch, walking over. "I've taken every precaution there is with you."

"Congratu-fucking-lations Sherlock," I couldn't help but snarl out with sarcasm, ceasing my attempt to loosen the cable wire. "As if the fucking cable wire didn't give that away."

Adam's eyes were dancing with amusement, amusement that he had captured me, amusement that I was at his mercy. It made me sick to my stomach. He walked over and crouched down, staring at me in the eye.

"Do you know why you're here?" he questioned seriously and I couldn't help but make fun of him.

"To watch a movie," I answered in a serious tone. "Pretty shit if you ask me, the trailers are just so grey."

He raised an eyebrow. "You always knew how to take a piss out of any situation."

"What can I say, it's a talent."

"You know, you're one hard person to kill," he stood up, walking towards a table and holding up an empty syringe. "When I found out that you were alive, I knew I was a fool for thinking I had defeated you."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me grab my fucking violin," I sneered, turning and getting a good look at the beat up Danny. He wore a black eye, cut lip, bruised nose…wow. "You look pretty shit."

Danny shot me a small smile. "Not all of us can look supermodel fresh."

I smirked just as a burning sensation hit my cheek, causing my head to move left slightly. Both Danny and I were shocked at the action, and only a moment later did my dark side surface.

My eyes narrowed with darkened fury, glaring at Adam with an anger that not even hell could save him. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Elaine…

"You want to hit me?" I snarled, practically seething with anger. I could feel blood pumping through my veins, wanting to be used to violence…sweet, sweet violence. In my anger, I ripped the cable wires that bound my hands and repeated the action with my legs before standing up. "Then let's make it equal."

Adam pulled a gun just as I charged at him in inhuman speed, knocking it aside like it was nothing grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the wall. The strength behind the throw created various cracks in the concrete wall as Adam's back collided with it.

Adam groaned, clutching his stomach with one arm as he slowly got to his feet. As he looked up, eyes widened with fear at the sight of me, I grabbed the back of his shirt, my nails digging deeply into his skin, drawing blood.

Without hesitating, I slammed his against the wall repeatedly, each hit was filled with more and more anger than the last. For Adam kidnapping Danny…for threatening Raquel….for betraying my father…for lying…for _trying _to kill me…

With small tears in my eyes, I slammed him against the once more. _For making me fall in love with him and betraying my trust…_

I clenched my fist, lifting it and aimed it at Adam's head when someone grabbed it with strength greater than my own. A feral snarl escaped my lips as I turned to the captor of my hand.

Green and golden eyes stared back at me.

"Elaine, let him go," Lysander told me in a calm voice, reaching out through the bond to try and share some of that peaceful feeling to me. I narrowed my eyes at him but dropped the unconscious, bleeding and broken Adam to the ground. Lysander grabbed my other hand with his, staring into my eyes as slowly but surely, the anger began to disappear entirely. "I'm here, _Dimidium_."

For some reason, no words came out, as if I could no longer speak any language. My ability to speak was gone for the moment, replaced with my will slowly breaking to not cry in front of others. Lysander's eyes softened and he removed the bracelet, cupping my cheek with his hand.

_You may cry when we're alone, _his voice, filled with warmth, whispered into my mind and I looked away just as I heard Aunt Sara's worried voice.

"Elaine Bethany Stokes-Delora! You almost gave me a heart attack young lady!" Aunt Sara shouted, running over and shoving Lysander out of the way with ease. My pink haired aunt pulled me into a tight hug, one I could barely breathe in as I looked over her shoulder.

Aunt Elizabeth was untying Danny, helping him up as she looked over and saw the destruction I had caused to a human male. With a disapproving stare and a tired sigh, she grabbed her phone and made a few phone calls. No doubt trying to clean up my mess.

_Don't pull something like that; _ever _again, _Lysander said firmly, his eyes holding a protective emotion in them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, holding back more tears. Usually, a witty reply would have come to me but instead I replied with, _I can't promise…_

**oOo**

Occupying my hands was one thing, but trying to occupy my mind was another. I tried to focus on the drawing in front of me but failed miserably as Lysander continued to stare at me.

"You are unbelievable," I huffed, closing my book and giving him an unimpressed look. "Staring at someone won't get them to tell you anything, it just fucking creeps them out."

Lysander continued to show no emotion. "Elaine, it's time you told me the truth."

Well fuck; _this _isn't exactly a topic I _wanted _to talk about. Then again, maybe Aunt Elizabeth was right, it was something I _needed _to talk about. Who better than the vampire attached to me?

"I used to belong to a mafia," I began, telling the tale that had been most of my life, all that I had ever known. Lysander didn't say a word, his eyes gave the emotions he felt but I didn't voice my observation. No, I was too caught up in lifting the heavy burden off of my shoulders.

By the end of it, tears had fallen down my face and the room fell silent. Within two strides, Lysander moved from leaning against my bedroom door, to pulling me into his arms as I cried on his chest. I had never felt so weak, so vulnerable…

And he didn't care.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for the lack of update. I've been swamped with school and what social life I can gather. I'm honestly not really happy with this chapter but I can't be bothered to change it, so there :/**

**On another note, we now see a darker side to little Elaine, holy shit bro. Don't piss her off...**

**And what is this I smell? Romance between them? Hmmm...**

**Ah yes, if you had yet to do so, I have posted what Gabriella (My Little Gameboy,) and Irene (My Little Soldier,) look like, along with a sneak peek preview of My Little Gameboy, then check them out and enjoy my little Candies...**


	9. Chapter 8 - Crossing Field

**Chapter Eight:**

**Crossing Field**

**Two Months Later…**

_The sound of an infant's cry echoed through the dark, windowless room. It was pitch black, not even Lysander's night vision could see through the darkness. A flash of annoyance ran through him as he clutched the wall, trying to find a light switch._

"_**I was never right, for the hero type role…I admit it, with my heart shivering fear. I can see today's reflected in each past year…even so, he's been calling the heavens to me. But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside…my fleeting heart,"**_

_Lysander froze, hearing the sweet voice that he had longed to hear for the past century. His heart, pounding with excitement, gave up the search for the light as he watched, a small beam of light hitting the centre of the room._

_Standing there, was none other than Elizabeth herself, dressed in the beautiful cream gown she wore when they first met. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness as she sang._

"_**Once in my dreams, I rose and soared. No matter how I'm not around, or beating down, I will stand up a storm. All of my love has yet to wake. I know your strength is what I lack, you've got my back and now that I've got yours…I have you to thank for lighting up the dark,**__" the light shone around Elizabeth expanded, landing on another figure in the further left corner._

_Her scarlet red hair, long and draping down her shoulders and back, fists clenched with her blue eyes filled with anger. Elaine…._

"_**Because you're here with me our dreams will soar forever.**__"_

_Lysander opened his mouth to call out her name when she moved fast, dodging floating fists. It was as if he was watching a movie, one frightening one. But he continued to watch, in awe of how graceful and powerful her moves were._

_Elaine ducked, dropping to the floor with her hands and swept her legs under a dark figure's, knocking them onto their backs. With each use of her inhuman strength, Lysander could see the faint green light in her veins, signalling that the silver thorned rose was running through her blood._

"_**I could never find, light to guide me through the night. And with one touch…I recall every memory are too precious to not hold them all close to me. It's tempting to close your eyes and turn from the world,**__"_

_Elaine gave a roundhouse kicked to the face and the dark figure disappeared. Wiping her forehead, Lysander's heart stopped as she looked over, her blue eyes filled with some kind of fire. It drew him to her, almost wanting to go out there and take her away from whatever she was fighting._

_Lysander's eyes looked between Elizabeth and Elaine, both looking exactly like each other except for the obvious difference in hair colour. Although they looked the same, their personalities were different._

_Elizabeth was a lady, born and grown into elegance. She rather use words to solve her problems than violence. She was calm, never had a temper and trusted a lot of people. She was kind and caring, her smile lighting up every room she walked into. She was The Lady._

_Elaine was far from a lady, born into a rough background and resulted into gaining respect. Her fists solved most of her problems as her mouth tended to get her into violence anyway. She had a nasty temper, easy to fire up and didn't trust people as far as she could throw them. She was kind to those who couldn't stand up for themselves and her eyes held more than she realised. She was The Knight._

"_**But it's bittersweet like you've somehow missed a beat. With no restart…**__"_

"_**When every wish has overlapped, you realise if you carry on, with every dawn, your hesitation fades. All of your scars will disappear; I will become your sword and shield, this crossing field, the path that we select. The promises we made will last for all of our days…If it's our thoughts we live by I will put my strength in you…**__"_

_The light expanded again, this time to the far right corner where a woman with snow white hair, cut short and layered at the back, long and into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were calm, staring ahead without saying a word. She wore black tights with some dark brown boots, a simple red coat over her shoulders. She looked exactly like Elizabeth and Elaine…_

Lysander's eyes flew open, sitting up straight in his coffin shaped bed. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his heart pounding harder than it had ever done, even when the beast inside had threatened to lose control on several occasions.

He closed his eyes, slowly focussing and calming himself down as his mind ran back to the last girl he saw. _I will have to see Seraphine later._

**oOo**

I raised an eyebrow as Violet held out the wig to me. "Okay, what's with the wig?"

"It would match your character," she told me with a shy smile. "You're a vampire after all for the cultural fair."

_Lysander wasn't too impressed when I told him that, _I thought dryly, taking the white wig and costume, heading to the girls bathroom to get changed. I threw my hair in a low bun before throwing the wig on and leaving the toilet stall, looking in the mirror.

To be honest, I liked the white hair. It matched my eyes as I smirked at my reflection. "I've come to suck your blood, bleh," I imitated a Dracula voice and then shook my head at my own stupidity. Just as I turned to change back into my normal clothes, the sound of an unhappy principal screaming down the hall caught my attention.

With a tired sigh, I walked out of the bathroom just as she stormed out of the student council room, looking pissed off as hell. I turned on my heel and began walking away when I heard someone call my name.

Turning back around, I saw Nathaniel look at me in surprise and I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm guessing our dear principal didn't want a screaming match with you."

"What are you wearing?" he asked curiously, studying my vampire costume before chuckling. "Really? A vampire?"

"I didn't choose this, Violet and the rest of my art class did," I pointed out. "It's for the cultural fair next week."

"You looked good in it."

"Thank you, now answer the damn question."

Nathaniel sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "The key to the teacher's lounge that I keep has gone missing."

I snorted. "You practically sleep with those, it's not like they grew legs and piss bolted."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Someone has obviously taken them for a joy ride," I said, sarcasm coming out in thick waves and Nathaniel gave me an unimpressed look. He opened his mouth to say something when I noticed Lysander standing further down the hall, staring at me with his eyes widened.

Fear coursed through my body and I frowned, taking off the bracelet. _Hey, I don't look that bad for a fake vampire._

_Elaine?_

_No, fucking Yogi Bear._

Lysander visibly calmed down before walking towards us. Instantly, I knew he was going to pull that alpha-male-I-am-your-_Dimidium_-so-no-guy-can-go-near-you bull crap.

Surprise, surprise, he stood next to me rather protectively, looking at Nathaniel coolly. "Is something the matter?" he asked Nathaniel while I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just pee on me while you're at it?" I wondered out loud, earning a disapproving look from said vampire. "Someone's taken the keys to the teacher's lounge."

"They don't just get up and walk away," Lysander frowned and I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Thank you, for once you're useful," I declared and Nathaniel coughed politely, trying to not laugh as Lysander glared at me, clearly unimpressed with my attitude.

"That mouth of yours will get you into trouble, little _Dimidium_," he warned me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"When hasn't it gotten me into trouble?" I countered before turning to Nathaniel. "Look, I'll ask around and see if anyone had seen or heard anything."

Nathaniel flashed me a grateful smile, allowing me to see a little bit of some of his sharp teeth. "Thank you, Elaine. You don't know how much this means to me."

Lysander let out a possessive, low snarl from his lips, curling them up in warning to Nathaniel who stepped back a bit.

"Oh for the love of God!" I exclaimed, walking away from the testosterone match and heading to the bathroom, changing back into my normal clothes. As I dropped them off in the storeroom in the art studio, Violet smiled at me from her station.

"Did it fit?" she asked and I nodded, heading over and smiling at her painting. It was simple, a girl with long brown hair wearing a simple white summer dress, standing on a cliff with the ocean below her.

"It's beautiful Violet," I told her gently and she blushed in embarrassment. "By the way, have you seen the keys to the teacher's lounge?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry. Why? Have they gone missing?"

"Something like that."

"I'll keep an eye out for them," she promised and I nodded, leaving the art studio.

**oOo**

Nathaniel and I waited casually by the door to the student council room, watching the principal leave the teacher's lounge, still obviously pissed off from earlier.

"Alright, let's go," I murmured quietly, walking to the teacher's lounge with a quickened pace. Nathaniel followed behind me as I opened the door slightly, peeking in and sighing quietly in relief as the room was empty. Walking in, Nathaniel immediately took guard at the door while I searched the room. Walking by the couch, something sparkling caught my eye and I knelt down to the floor, finding a golden bracelet on the ground. "I found something."

Nathaniel glanced over briefly as I held up the bracelet before freezing. I frowned and immediately knew the principal was coming back. "The closet," he whispered, grabbing my wrist and opening the closet door, shoving me inside along with him next to me. The closet was very small, making it very awkward as we remained quiet.

The scent of grass, cinnamon and a slight hint of tuna came off of Nathaniel, something I didn't find too displeasing. We waited for what felt like three hours before the principal finally left and we burst out of the closet. I drank in the sweet freedom and my personal space no longer being invaded as Nathaniel's face was red.

"Come on, before she gets back," I told him, leaving the room with him behind me. As we walked down the hall, heading outside, I studied the bracelet. "Why does this look familiar?"

Nathaniel paused as we entered the courtyard, taking the bracelet out of my hands. "Wait a second, this is—"

A snarl interrupted him, with me being shoved behind by Lysander who stood in front of me, glaring at Nathaniel. "Hey! What the fuck is your problem?"

Lysander looked at me from over his shoulder, revealing his blood red eyes, glowing. My heart was caught in my throat at the sight of him as Castiel pulled him back, glaring at Nathaniel who had visibly paled at the confrontation.

"I'd suggest you leave before it gets ugly," Castiel warned Nathaniel as he held back a vicious Lysander, still snarling and exposing his fangs. Nathaniel nodded and took the werewolf's advice, quickly leaving as Castiel turned to me. "Don't just stand there; help me bring him into the garden."

I nodded, grabbing his arm and helped drag him into the garden, ignoring the resistance and snarls coming from the vampire. "Lysander, calm down!"

"Don't waste your breath," Castiel bluntly said, looking at her and sniffing the air before twisting his face in disgust and annoyance. "You smell like that damn cat!"

I frowned before it finally dawned on me and I groaned. "Are you freakin' kidding me? That's why he's like this?" I gestured to the feral vampire and Castiel just looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "How do we fix this?"

"_We _don't do anything," he emphasised. "_You _have to calm him down somehow. It's different in every race. For werewolves it's licking and marking."

"What about vampires?"

"You gotta kiss him."

I mutter unintelligent things under my breath, knowing the damn dog could hear me before grabbing Lysander's face in my hands and planting my lips firmly against his. I flinched as I felt one of Lysander's fangs scratch my bottom lip but continued to kiss him.

Finally, after a few moments, he began to calm down and I pulled away, seeing the red disappear and his usual green and gold colour return. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes narrowed at my lips. I knew what he was looking at as I felt the blood trickle down my chin from my lip.

"Here," he murmured, stepping closer and licking up the blood before gently licking the cut. Slowly, the cut closed in on itself, healing and appearing like it had never happened in the first place.

I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart and focus on other things, like how I _now _had to go home and have a shower to wash off the apparent scent of Nathaniel on my clothes.

"You okay now? Not gonna freak out or go on some rampage?" I asked him quietly, looking at him and a flash of red went through his eyes before disappearing.

"I will be fine, what were you doing with Nathaniel?" he asked and I crossed my arms over my chest as Castiel lit up a cigarette, standing further away from me.

"Sneaking into the teacher's lounge to see if we could find anything about the missing exams," I answered with a shrug. "We found a bracelet but Nath's got that."

A dark, possessive look crossed Lysander's face. "Nath?" he asked, a faint growl in his voice as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if this is how things are going to be then fuck off. I cannot _deal _with this type of alpha-male dominance shit," I snapped at him, storming out of the garden and heading to the student council room. As I passed a classroom on my way, familiar voices came from within. Pausing, I pressed my back to the wall and listened in.

"That bitch Elaine is has my bracelet and is asking everyone about it," Amber growled in frustration. "I have to get it back before she finds out it was me that stole the exams."

"Where did you hide them?" the nasal voice of Lin filled me ears and I shivered slightly.

"Don't worry, the exams are perfectly safe."

Nathaniel began walking out of the student council room and spotted as I held a finger to my lips and gestured for him to come over. He frowned but complied as I revealed myself to Amber and her friends.

"Well, now I know you really do put the dumb in front of the word blonde," I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the doorway. "The jig is up."

Amber narrowed her eyes before flipping a strand of her hair back, grinning at me like the were-cat she was. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I've got bigger things to worry about than your lack of intelligence. You stole the exams, you said so yourself."

"And? No one will believe you."

I rubbed the bridge between my eyes, feeling really pissed off now. First a dominant obsessed vampire and now a dumb cat? "Don't you realise the amount of grief you've caused your brother?"

"So what? He's not taking me side anymore so I don't need him to be president. Consider himself fired," she smirked but that fell from her face as Nathaniel planted himself next to me, a look of fury on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you two to sort things out," I said curtly before turning and leaving the classroom, heading down the hall. I could hear screaming as I reached the lockers, having an idea of where Amber could have put the exams. I saw her earlier hanging around here, looking suspicious beyond reason.

When my eyes fell on a brown, unsealed envelope, I knew I was right.

**oOo**

He knew he was going to be killed if Seraphine found out.

Watching from the wall near her door, Lysander watched as Elaine's chest rose and fall, her eyes closed as she snored lightly and faintly, sleeping with a peaceful look on her face.

He could feel the peace and calm coming from the bond, knowing she was dreaming happily. Although he had no exact idea of what, it was definitely no nightmare and that reassured him.

Quietly, he walked over and began running a hand through her scarlet hair, drinking in the feeling of her soft locks in between his fingers. Lysander's mind kept going back to that dream, no longer shaking off the feeling of dread in his stomach.

Something was coming, that he was certain of. And this time round, he was going to make sure she survived it, that _they _survived it.

He really was falling bad.

* * *

**Song is Crossing Field by Lisa and the english cover by AmaLee on youtube so go look that up and enjoy. Yeah, sorry for the little break but I had shit to get sorted and well...ugh. Not fun. But that's over and done with****. I hope you're all enjoying this so far, even if it did have a little Twilight near the end. I couldn't resist...**

**On a sad note, someone left a review that didn't sit well with me in My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not where they said they didn't like gay people. That's your choice but I would just like to point out that people don't choose to be gay or lesbian, they're born with it like some people are born deaf. And I have a sister who is a lesbian so...not a smart move.**

**Well, that's out of the way. Until next time my Candies~**

**You know what makes my day? Slapping that review button and letting me know what's going on :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Missing

**Chapter Nine:**

**Missing**

Somehow Aunt Sara wasn't too impressed with what my participation in the cultural fair was. In fact, she asked what Lysander's view was and I told her that he wasn't too impressed with it either but I wasn't going to change. Reluctantly, she allowed me to leave the house without turning me into a frog or something.

Humming softly to myself, I walked out the driveway and found Lysander waiting for me like usual. He'd been doing that for the past two weeks and although he said it didn't bother him, I knew there was some kind of motive behind it.

"Are you ever going to let me know why you insist on walking me to school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a pointed look.

Lysander glanced at me sideways before looking down the road as we walked along the pavement. "Why must there be a reason?"

"We've been bonded for how long?"

He didn't budge or explain himself and I sighed quietly to myself, shaking my head as we continued in silence. There were other kids walking along the street, heading to school as well, filling the silence a bit.

Slipping off the bracelet, I stopped walking and looked at him in the eye. _I'm going to pull a Dr. Phil here and ask you what's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately._

_Nothing is going on, _he reassured me but the emotions running through the bond, into my body, told a different story. He was on edge, anxious and alert for no good reason.

_Look, if this is about New York—_

_This has nothing to do with you, not everything in my life revolves around you, _he snapped and I flinched slightly, looking at him before my own anger surfaced.

I threw the bracelet back on and glared at him. "Fuck you," I spat at him, storming off towards the school without looking back.

**oOo**

Violet could tell there was something wrong with me, whether it was some kind of instinct or the scowl I wore on my face; when I walked into the art room, she knew not to pry.

"Are you going to change?" I asked her, running a hand through my hair as I went to grab the bag with my costume inside.

Violet nodded, walking over. "I was waiting for you," she murmured quietly, grabbing her small plastic bag as I locked the storeroom door, leaving the art room with her and heading towards the girls bathroom.

Violet noticed something down the hall as we exited the art room. "Isn't that Lysander?" she asked, making me turn my head and look at him. He wore an apologetic expression on his face and I ignored the feelings of guilt and flipped him off before walking away. Violet ran after me a few moments later, a look of confusion but didn't ask.

As soon as we entered the bathroom, I went into a stall and locked it. Leaning my forehead against the cold door, my mind was trying to sort out the thoughts running around.

_He's a hypocrite, making you tell him about your past and doesn't have the courtesy to tell you what's wrong, _my mind was telling me and I had to agree. It…hurt…a lot, knowing there was something wrong with him and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Elaine? Are you finished?" Violet's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I stood up straight.

"Give me a sec," I called, undressing myself. "Why don't you head back and finish setting up the haunted house, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, if you're sure," Violet replied, her footsteps indicating she had left the bathroom and I sighed tiredly to myself, getting dressed.

As I left the bathroom stall, fixing the wig and making it look better, Rosalya walked in, surprised to see me. Her eyes studied the white wig on my head before smiling brightly.

"White really does suit you," she complimented, heading to the sink and washing her hands. "Vampire?"

"Yep, for the haunted house," I answered, watching as she dried her hands with a paper towel and she nodded.

"Nice, I should take Leigh to it later," she commented, both of us leaving the bathroom. Thankfully, Lysander wasn't in the hallway anymore, something that I was thankful of. "Lys and Cas are performing later, after the fashion show. You should head over on your break."

I shook my head. "I'm going to be pretty busy," I lied smoothly. It wasn't really a lie, we _did _expect to be busy from all the buzz the haunted house was getting, but I also didn't want to go see a performance where two guys who didn't want me around were on stage. No thank you, I have better things to do with my life than that.

Rosalya looked at me like she was seeing through my lie but didn't press; instead she gave me a small smile, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Alright, but if you change your mind, it's in the music room," she informed me before walking away.

I watched her leave before shaking my head, pushing the guilt out of my system and went back to the art room.

**oOo**

**Next Day…**

The cultural festival was running for three days, three days of hard work scaring the shit out of couples or groups, three days of ignoring Lysander. I could do it, since, after all, he must have gotten the message that I was royally pissed off with him, and there was a lack of his presence on my driveway this morning anyway.

"Elaine, shouldn't you wait for Lysander?" Aunt Sara asked, pursing her lips into a thin line as she too, noticed Lysander wasn't waiting for me.

"No," I answered bluntly, throwing my back of my shoulder and heading down the driveway. I didn't get very far since I took an invisible barrier right in the face. Turning, I glowered at my aunt who didn't look too pleased with the arrangement.

"Honey, I don't want you to be on your own," she told me carefully, walking over and looking at me in the eye. "Not with the _Nocte Venatore_ on the man hunt for Lysander and Leigh. After all, we _still _have a murderer on the loose as well."

I looked at Aunt Sara with an unimpressed look on my face. "You do realize I can handle all of those things put together," I reminded her and she waved it off, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wait here," she ordered before running inside. I sighed in annoyance, not really wanting to deal with whatever crazy thing my aunt came up with. She was a sweet woman, sometimes scary as hell, but I often wonder what goes on in that head of hers.

A moment later, she ran back out, cradling a small, light pink egg in her hand. Okay, now I was mildly disturbed. "I was going to save it for your birthday but I think now might be a better time," she explained, handing the egg over to me after materializing a small white box with a pink ribbon on top, putting the egg inside.

"You got me…a bird?" I asked, grabbing the box and examining it.

"Not a bird," she declared, a twinkle in her eyes. "A pixie."

I blinked, taking in the words slowly before giving her a look of confusion. "Wait what?"

Aunt Sara sighed in annoyance, obviously not wanting to explain. "A pixie is a helper of a fairy since we're not born fae. They also make great guardians."

Rubbing the bridge between my eyes, I just shook my head before walking through the barrier. "I'll deal with you after work," I muttered, knowing she could hear me as I walked along the path.

I couldn't help but think back to my aunt's words on the way to school, even when changing into my costume. _**Nocte Venatore**__ on the man hunt…_

_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them since the clothing store incident, _I realized, exiting the bathroom and heading to the art studio where the haunted house was set up. Violet greeted me with her usual smile as I put my bag down, my eyes spying on the box with the pixie egg…out of all the things she could have given me…

With a quiet sigh, I pocketed it in the front of my black jeans before heading over to my spot. Roughly five minutes later, the loud buzz, indicating for the scarers to get into position, went off.

_Show time. _I rolled my shoulders, warming up my muscles before standing by the black wall as the room fell into darkness. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the obvious screams and yelps of frightened customers. I waited until I heard one of the girls shout, 'Hello my pretty,' very creepily. Soon, those words rang across the room, followed by a scream and I smirked.

Getting in my nonchalant stance, crossing my arms over my chest, I heard footsteps coming over. "I like the colour red," I began, reciting my lines, still looking at the wall in front of me. "It's beautiful and it reminds me of my favourite food," turning to them, smirking and exposing my, 'fangs,'. "And right now I'm craving it."

The young couple stared back at me in horror, the girl screaming her head off as they ran past. Quietly, I chuckled to myself before waiting for the next customer.

I could hear more footsteps and began again. "I like the colour red, it's beautiful and reminds me of my favourite food," I turned to expose my, 'fangs,' when I froze.

"Go on, I love hearing things like this," a guy my age with short black hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white blouse with blue jeans smirked. I knew who it was, not by the appearance…

But by the obvious sword in his hand and the mark of a _Nocte Venatore _tattoo on his wrist.

"You do know there is a strict, 'no weapons,' policy during the ride," I told him calmly, my eyes on the sword before flicking to his face. His eyes were filled with amusement, a small smirk on his face. "So none of the performers get hurt."

He took a step forward. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need your help with something."

"Like what?"

"What do you know of vampires?" he asked, studying my costume and I realised he didn't know who I was. Thankfully, I could play the dumb, naïve girl in this situation.

"Nothing really, except they sparkle in the sunlight," I answered, slowly taking off my bracelet and making it look like I was fiddling with it. _You have to get out of the school now!_

Lysander's reply wasn't too helpful. _I assumed you were still angry at me._

The man chuckled lightly. "Damn 'Twilight,'" he murmured to himself more. "They don't sparkle for crying out loud, whoever made that up is a moron. Vampires….think of it this way, monsters in human skin."

_Just get the fuck out of school and head to my aunt's house…grab Leigh and Rosa as well, _I snapped at him before putting the bracelet back on. Now it was time to test my acting skills, putting on a face of disbelief. "Vampires aren't real," I told him as he drew closer.

"They are more real than you and I…" he broke off, pointing the sword at me, the steel of the blade glowing slightly yellow in the dark room. "And I believe one will show up."

Well shit.

"What happened to not harming me?" I asked sarcastically, holding my hands up slightly in the air in surrender. He took a couple steps forward, holding his sword, blade faced down on the ground as he grabbed my wrist roughly.

"I'm not a liar, you're not gonna die or anything," he replied, still calm about the whole thing. "I need you for more than just your vampire."

Rolling my eyes I lifted my knee up and make contact with his private area before breaking free of his grasp. He was groaning slightly, glaring at me and reached out to grab me once more but a flash of pink light burst out in between us.

I covered my eyes from the bright light as it soon died down and I saw what it was. My eyes widened at the sight of the small person floating in front of me. It was a small girl, about the size of my hand, with light pink hair and dark green eyes. Her hair was tied back into two high pig tails by two white bows; a small white dress with a light yellow cape over it covered her body with a pair of matching yellow ballet slippers. Her wings, white with the edges touched by light pink, were attached to her back and quite small for her size.

"Leave her alone you bully!" she screamed at the guy, bolting straight over to him and started punching his face with her tiny hands, pulling his hair.

"Hey! Stop it you brat!" he exclaimed, trying to swat her away like a fly. Eventually, his hand made contact with her body and she collided with my shoulder. I quickly caught her and looked at him in disbelief as he dusted himself off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I demanded just as I sensed the anger and fear from Lysander. My eyes trailed past the guy's shoulder, finding Lysander's mix-matched eyes in the dark.

"Look, I don't have time for this crap," he snapped at me before looking over towards Lysander and, much to my surprise, Leigh as well. "I need you to take me to the fairy Seraphine."

**oOo**

"You idiot!" Aunt Sara screamed at the guy who had introduced himself as Armin. His twin brother Alexy was standing by the kitchen, munching on some cookies from a packet and watching his brother get chewed out. "Do you know how much collateral damage I had to do to cover your dumb ass?!"

I whistled in a low tone, halving a cookie and giving one half to Pandora who sat on the kitchen bench, munching cutely. Leigh and Rosalya were sitting on the couch, while Lysander stood closer to me, glaring at Armin.

"I didn't know where you lived! How was I supposed to know that _she_," he pointed at me, "was your niece?"

Aunt Sara just glowered at him in fury while Alexy cleared his throat. "Sara, don't be too harsh on my brother. He wasn't thinking clearly," he said, his eyes looking sweet and apologetic.

Aunt Sara's eyes softened and she sighed tiredly. "What exactly did you need me for?"

I tuned them out as Lysander's hands brushed up against my arm, forcing me to look at him. His eyes held a message and I slipped the bracelet off, allowing him to speak through the bond.

_Do you trust them? _He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

_You're asking __**me**__? Of all people? I thought you'd be an expert in this kind of thing._

_Leigh and I don't involve ourselves with others outside of Sweet Amoris._

I turned my attention to Armin and Alexy, studying both of them carefully. While Armin seemed like an idiot who rushed into this a little too quickly, neither he nor his brother seemed dangerous. Besides, they _did _enter the house, which had to mean the barrier Aunt Sara put up deemed their hearts, 'pure.'

_I know after what happened at school you'd love to rip Armin to shreds, _I told Lysander, looking back at him. _And I don't blame you, from what I've experienced so far, the __**Nocte Venatore **__aren't exactly the meet and greet kind of people. _

_But do you trust them? _He pressed and I frowned, giving him a questioning look.

_Like I trust Castiel. Why are you asking anyway? Is there something you're not telling me? _I narrowed my eyes at him on the last question and he looked away briefly, his eyes on his brother before turning back to me. _What…did I do now?_

_You haven't done anything, I just needed to know we agree on something, _he answered calmly, a small smile on his face and I rolled my eyes, throwing the bracelet back on and turning back to my aunt.

"—After the shit you pulled, I'm not letting you anywhere near my niece!" Aunt Sara exclaimed in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest and Armin looked frustrated. "Book a hotel or something."

"Sara," Alexy interrupted before his brother could say something stupid. "Our mother told us to tell you this, '_Wherever Romeo lies, Cinderella and Juliet walk hand in hand_."

I watched as my aunt froze, her eyes widening before closing them and looking away. "What's going on?" I asked Aunt Sara who breathed out through her nose before looking back at the twins.

"You may stay," she spoke softly, a slight edge to her voice.

* * *

**Ha! Try and figure out that little puzzle that I've thrown into the works...It's gonna be a challenge. Anyway, shout out to IfYouLovedMe who has now become my Beta for the 'My Little,' series and maybe the Ouran High Host Club fic I'm doing as well...maybe.**

**Now, before you all go, "WHY THE FUCK IS ARMIN AND ALEXY IN SO EARLY?!" can I just say it will happen as well in, 'My Little Gameboy,' as well since I've decided Armin will be doing most of the shit Candy does anyway? And...well it's fanfic, anything can happen.**

**On another note, since it has become a clear pattern in my fics that the Candy MUST have an animal companion, I was trying to figure out what would work for Elaine. Then, I realised this is supernatural so I can do whatever the fuck I want with it and here we are, Pandora the pixie of hope. Cookies to those who figure out the reason behind her name :)**

**Song for this chapter: Missing by Kylee. I highly recommend you all listen to it whilst reading...enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Rock N Roll

**Chapter Ten:**

**Rock N Roll**

**Three Weeks Later…**

Life with the twins was pretty interesting and the past three weeks haven't been boring per say. Between Aunt Sara and Armin constantly at each other's throats, to Alexy practically raping Leigh's clothing store. Honestly, it was like portable entertainment for free.

"Ellie!" Alexy called, barging into my room as I ignored him, snuggling deeper into my quilt. I could hear Pandora groan at Alexy's loud voice from her small, mini bed on my bedside table. "Get up! It's past ten and Sara threatened to castrate Armin if you didn't get up."

"Well, now I'll _definitely _stay in bed," I grumbled underneath the quilt. Alexy let out a groan of frustration and lightly grabbed my quilt. "Touch it and you die."

Alexy huffed and stormed out, no doubt to get back up while I sleepily pulled off my bracelet. _Do you do morning specials?_

_Alexy or Armin?_

_Alexy._

Lysander chuckled lightly in my mind. _You've forgotten that you promised Rosa that we would head to the beach today, didn't you?_

That _may _have slipped my mind.

_Can't I just skip? _I complained to him and he chuckled again once more. A comforting feeling crossed my mind, feeling a gentle, ghost touch of someone patting my shoulder.

_You're just as bad as Castiel; both of you are difficult to get up in the morning, _Lysander commented in amusement and irritation ran through me.

_And __**that's **__how you end a pleasant conversation. See you later, _I slipped the bracelet back on and sat up in bed just as Alexy returned with both Armin and Aunt Sara.

"You were going to let her castrate me?" Armin asked in horror and disbelief while I shrugged my shoulders.

"It would've been an improvement," I replied with Aunt Sara agreeing with a firm nod as I climbed out of bed.

Alexy shook his head. "You two really _are _related."

Aunt Sara laughed and winked at me which I returned with a grin of my own.

**oOo**

Alexy pulled the car up into the parking lot and we climbed out of the light green Suzuki Swift. Pandora was hidden in my bag while Armin grabbed the two surf boards.

"I can't believe you made me drive," Alexy commented, shaking his head in disapproval and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you complaining?" I asked him and he thought about it, studying Aunt Sara's car before shrugging his shoulders.

"Touché."

I grabbed one of the surf boards for it only to be snatched out of my hands a moment later. Annoyed, I turned and found the perpetrator; Lysander who looked indifferent to the look on my face.

"'Hey Elaine, mind if I carry that for you?'" I said sarcastically. "'Sure Lys, I don't mind.'"

Castiel snorted as a Belgian Shepherd sniffed around next to him, free of a leash. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness."

I flipped him off, earning a look of thick disapproval from Lysander to which I ignored, walking off and hugging Rosa in greeting. The group walked to where Rosa, Leigh, Lysander and Castiel had set up, far away from the unwanted eyes of humans.

As soon as it was safe, Pandora shot out of my bag and greeted Rosa happily while said person squealed in delight. Apparently, Rosa found Pandora adorable and often asked to kidnap the small pixie.

"Do you even know how to use that?" I could hear Castiel challenge Armin who puffed out his chest slightly. Even though the guy wasn't a big fan of being outside, he hated being challenged even more. Again, more free entertainment.

"I've surfed plenty of times," Armin informed Castiel, crossing his arms over his chest as Alexy overheard them and frowned.

"Armin, you've only surfed on the Wii!" Alexy called out, earning a smirk in victory from Castiel while Armin glared at his twin murderously for embarrassing him.

I chuckled slightly before running over, snatching the board from Castiel and running into the water. "Let me show you how it's done," I taunted, heading further into the water and laying on the board. I could hear Castiel shout at me, no doubt full of profanities but I didn't care.

As I got further out, sitting up and waiting for a wave, I looked over and found Lysander by the shore, watching me worriedly. Flashing him a smile, I sent reassuring feelings through the bond before spotting a wave. Bracing myself, I waited before getting up and began riding the wave.

It honestly felt like freedom, just riding along the water, breathing in the strong smell of the salty ocean. I closed my eyes briefly which turned out to be a big mistake. Without realising it, the wave that I was riding on collapsed on itself, taking me with it.

Immediately, I felt fear crash through the bond and knew Lysander was no doubt running into the water, looking for me. To end his suffering, I swam up to the surface and breathed in deeply, grabbing the surf board and swam back to the shore.

Lysander was waist deep in the water as I swam and his expression was of pure terror and thoroughly pissed off.

"Calm down, it's just water," I told him casually as I stood up in the water, walking towards him. As soon as I was within arm's reach, he snatched the board off of me and my wrist, dragging me back to shore. "Lys, I'm fine."

"Do you remember what happened _last _time you were near water?" he snarled, still stalking towards the camp. Leigh and Rosalya were sitting underneath the parasol, watching us.

"Yes, I rubbed shampoo and conditioner in my hair," I replied, the sarcasm did not go unnoticed as I snatched my wrist back, glaring at him, matching his own fury. "I was perfectly fine."

"We seem to have a different opinion on that word," Lysander said dryly and I growled in frustration.

"Ugh! Castiel is an angel compared to you right now!" I exclaimed, turning on my heel and storming away.

"Where are you going?"

"To fucking Neverland!"

Now I didn't know whose anger was who's, mine or his; both were equally strong in the bond. All I knew was he was being a mother hen and if I didn't get out of the pen, I would've murdered someone.

"Ellie okay?" Pandora asked, appearing beside me and moved to sit on my shoulder.

I sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge between my eyes. "I'm fine, just annoyed," I answered through my teeth, counting to ten in my head. The pixie just sat on my shoulder, patiently waiting for me to calm down.

"Ellie!" Alexy called out and I looked over, seeing he was further away and was currently trying to make a sand castle. "Help me make Fort Tune!"

Despite my mood, the puppy look on Alexy's face was enough to drag my feet over and sit down in the sand, building the castle with him. Pandora watched us in interest on the sand, having long left my shoulder.

After a while, I voiced the question that had long been in my mind since meeting the twins. "What does, '_Where ever Romeo lies, Cinderella and Juliet walk hand in hand_,' mean?"

"It some code my mother uses whenever she needs help from your aunt," Alexy shrugged, glancing at me as I gathered more sand into the small, yellow plastic bucket. "Those two go way back to when they were teenagers."

I gave him a surprised look, taking in the information. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, apparently my mother helped your aunt through her sudden…change in status. Your family has had long ties with the _Nocte Venatore_ since they started."

"Yeah, Aunt Elizabeth is one of you guys. New York though," I nodded in agreement, recalling what Aunt Sara informed me about our family. "But my mother had nothing to do with them. It doesn't explain why I have the silver thorned rose in my blood."

Alexy frowned in thought; pausing and I looked at him. It was like watching the cogs in his head turn. "There have been rare cases where it's skipped a generation or two," he finally looked at me. "You said your mother died in childbirth?" I nodded and he gave me a sad look. "That's probably why. Having a _Nocte Venatore _child while not being one yourself is often fatal for the mother. We're born with the strength and similar gifts that of a vampire. It's difficult for vampires to reproduce, imagine that for a human."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed at the sand castle. "I'd rather not imagine to be honest," I muttered before letting out a sigh, looking out at the ocean. "But that doesn't explain how my aunt became a fairy."

"Oh that's easy," Alexy grinned, a knowing look in his eye. "She absorbed the soul of a fae."

I blinked, a look of confusion on my face. "Okay, you've lost me there."

Now he looked like a five year old at Christmas, obviously excited to explain. I noticed that between the twins, Alexy was the brains and Armin the brawns…or what he could anyway.

"The difference between a fae and a fairy is basically like this: A fae carries the body and soul of a fae while a fairy is carries only a soul of a fae. Fae are born and fairies are made," he explained in detail and I nodded along, understanding some of it. "Fae are immortal while fairies aren't…actually it depends on the soul the fairy carries."

"I see," I murmured as Rosalya called out to us. Both of us looked over as she ran over, volley ball in hand.

"Come on, the guys are setting up the net," she told us and I stood up, wiping the sand off of me with a grin. "We're going to sort out the teams."

Alexy, Pandora and I followed the white haired _Dimidium_ to the camp where Castiel and Lysander had finished setting up the net. Armin walked over with a bunch of sticks in his hand, covering the bottom with his other one.

"Leigh, aren't you playing?" I asked the clothing designer as he sat on the towel.

Leigh politely shook his head, black sun glasses still covering his eyes. "I'm not into sports."

Armin snorted and earned a smack in the back of his head by his brother.

"Pick your sticks," he announced, glaring at his brother slightly as Castiel grabbed a long one. Rosalya managed to grab a short one, along with Alexy. Armin already claimed a long one as Lysander and I stared at each other, still pissed at each other. Okay, I was….he was too damn calm.

"Some of us aren't staying any younger over here," Castiel called in annoyance as I rolled my eyes, grabbing a stick and finding it was a short one. "This will be an easy game."

I raised an eyebrow, throwing my stick away with a challenging look in my eyes. "Make sure you don't chase after it, dog."

**oOo**

By the end of the day, I was exhausted both physically and mentally. Not to mention that my shoulders felt like someone had BBQ them. No doubt I had sun burn.

"Come on, let's get some ice-cream," I stood up from the towel and Rosalya nodded, joining me as we walked away. The ice-cream was still an excuse seeing as how it was still awkward with Lysander.

"You should apologise to him," Rosalya finally spoke after we were safe distance away, heading to the vendor.

I snorted. "Why should apologise when I didn't do anything wrong?" I scoffed, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest as we stopped by the vendor.

"I'll have a two chocolate cones," Rosalya smiled to the man as he began to put the scoops of ice-cream into two cones. "Because you gave the poor guy a heart attack."

"I thought that was impossible."

Rosalya threw me a warning look as she paid and we grabbed our cones, walking further away, eating them in peace. "My point is, the bond you carry will be shit unless you two work together. That means not antagonizing him," she gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes, taking a lick my ice-cream. "He needs to learn to stop coddling me. I've lived for seventeen years without him; I _think _I can handle myself."

Rosalya opened her mouth to speak when a shadow appeared in front of us. Taking a step back, my eyes found a guy with tanned skin, long blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, tattoos over his chest and arm with a smirk on his face.

"Who knew coming to the beach would be so…_rewarding_," he purred and I gave him a disgusted look as Rosalya stepped back. His gaze turned to me and took in my appearance. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," I snapped at him, grabbing Rosalya and began walking past him. "Not interested."

"Hey, come now. That's no way to treat a stranger," he said and then swore out loud, the sound of a bone breaking high in the air. Rosalya and I spun around, finding both Leigh and Lysander standing behind us. Leigh was snarling at the guy, standing closest to him with Lysander standing in front of us protectively.

"She's taken," he snarled right in his face and he glanced over at me.

"She's not," he pointed out, cradling his arm closer to his chest and this erupted a dangerous snarl from Lysander, standing closer to us with his nails grown slightly longer.

My eyes widened and I threw of my bracelet. _Should you be pulling out the claws?_

_He's a Succubus, _he answered bluntly as he finally skulked away, leaving the four of us standing there. After a while, Leigh pulled Rosalya close and kissed her quite passionately, forcing my eyes to look away in discomfort. Lysander turned around, facing me with his eyes still glowing slightly yellow, deep with concern. _Are you okay? He didn't try anything?_

_Yeah I'm fine; _I waved it off, moving to my bracelet back on when Lysander stopped me, covering my hand with his. _What are you—_

_Just stay like this for a while. I need to…calm down, _he answered in a strained tone and I looked at him, searching his eyes for something before smirking and shoving my ice-cream into his face. Lysander looked amused as he ate it and I smirked.

"What do you know, it works for both women and vamps," I teased and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Words cannot express how sorry I am you guys for taking the unexpected break. I was stuck with it and even this chapter was a struggle to finish as various things happened in the last couple of weeks. I am now in Year 12, which means school gets a lot more serious and harder than before for my final year, Pokemon X came out and I finished that in two days (Like a boss,) I worked ALOT in the two week break and I got sick twice.**

**Clearly, I suffered as much as you guys did.**

**So sorry again, chapter updates will hopefully be Saturday still but not this one, (unless I'm a goddess and somehow get one done,)**

**Please don't hate me...**


End file.
